Annabelle
by OptimusPrime12
Summary: A depressed teen escaping from her abused family is found by Bumblebee and presumed to have been attacked and tortured. The autobots take her in and give her a home, even though the decepticons are pressing down more than normal, making it hard to keep their existence hidden. What happens when the truth comes out? That the one who cut her...was her?
1. The Stars

**Hey guys c: If I ever get around to finishing this story, it would be dedicated to those who self-harm. It is not always caused by abusive somethings, but that's what I'm having her do...I do not own transformers, just the people I have made up out of my creative little mind. Review please, it's much appreciated! Have a swell day, y'all are beautiful!**

! #

There are not a lot of things that will get me motivated about anything. I don't really want to do anything. It takes everything in me just to simply get up in the morning. No one will understand my lack of desire to even _live_. My mom has been abusive ever since my dad left. She started drinking, and bringing home countless guys that were never _good enough_ to even breathe the same air that I am. After the guy would leave, like the always did, my mom would blame me, and take it out on me. My little sister, Angela, is being raised to hate me. She is now eleven, and blames everything that happens to her on me, and when she goes to fight me for it, I have to let her or mom will double everything she does. I am in charge of waking up early in the morning and getting those two up and active for the day. I have to make them food, make mom her coffee, and start her car, scrape her windows if our unpredictable Ohio weather calls for it. Then I have to catch a bus to school, or I'm walking. I barely have enough time to eat, on those days I'm lucky enough to eat. My best friend, Carly, moved away when I was in seventh grade. So even at school, I am a loner.

When people who notice ask me why I cut, I tell them the truth. Cutting works wonders. For the fifteen seconds - two minutes that I am in pain, it is something that I can control. It's not pain that my mother has or is causing. It's not something my sister does. It's me. I control the pain. I control how much pain, how much blood. And in those limited number of seconds, I am free. I am free of everything but that pain. That pain is the only thing I am thinking of. Nothing else in the world matters.

Suicide has crossed my mind multiple times. Am I suicidal? No, I am not. But when my mom threw me out of the house in temperatures reaching down to negative twenty, that was the last straw.

With a knife in my hand, I trekked up a hill that held a single tree. On the other side of that mountain, held our forest of trees. It is very common to get lost in there, so not very many people go in there. I used to try to get lost, maybe a family of wolves would adopt me, or something. I walked up to the base of the tree, put my back to its trunk, rested the knife against my forearm, and looked up into the night's sky. _What beautiful stars…_ I dug the tip of the knife into my left arm, just below my elbow. I pushed hard against it, and drug it down, down, down, stopping at the heel of my palm. The pain was excruciating. I shifted the knife into my left hand, feeling faint. I did the same to my right arm, with a shaky hand and barely any pressure at all, but enough to get a fine red line. I threw the knife, sat back, and looked up. _Those stars…_

Off in the distance, behind me, in the forest, I heard a lot of explosions. _Hm...must be what hell sounds like._ I glanced into the stars for a few more seconds, until I heard someone talking. What were they saying?

"Look...female...bleeding…"

I glanced in the general direction of the noises. Was it the cops? Where they going to save me? Give me back to my mother? Surely, they wouldn't, they wouldn't give a sixteen year old back to a mother that kicked it out in this weather. ...would they? I had to get them to leave me alone.

"Please…" I barely pushed out. _Leave me alone. Let me die._

Two blue lights came into my blurring line of sight. I tried to keep my eyes open. What were those lights?

Then everything went black…


	2. The Human Adolescent

Bumblebee paced up and down the hallway.

That human he had found, leaning up against the tree, in a growing puddle of her own blood? He couldn't leave her there. His processors were freezing, he couldn't begin to imagine what her little body was feeling. Someone had purposely hurt her, and left her there, to die. Bumblebee couldn't allow that. He had brought her into the base, taken her straight to Ratchet, ignoring, not only Jazz and Ironhide, but also Optimus Prime himself. Primus, when this was over, he would have a lot of explaining to do.

When the door finally opened, Bumblebee rushed to meet Ratchet.

"How is she?" he frantically asked the medic.

"Better," he said. Bumblebee let out a sigh in relief. "But she is still not even 75%. The cut was deeper on her left arm, causing more blood. Whoever did this to her didn't have a lot of time to finish the second cut...perhaps you scared them off. There were also a lot of older cuts and bruises around her body. Torture is definitely a factor here. But I have stabilized her. She didn't lose enough blood for a transfusion to be required, but she is very malnourished, and is also dehydrated. I'm going to have to keep her here for a couple days." Ratchet watched the younger bot as he processed all that he was saying to him. "Have you talked to Optimus yet?"

Bumblebee shook his head. He haven't left this hallway, waiting for news on the girl.

"You need to."

"I don't want him to send her away," Bumblebee protested. "What if he sends her back to the human hospital?"

"That'd probably be best for her. Her human body is so small-"

"But a _human_ is what hurt her in the first place."

Ratchet sighed. The scout was right, there was no arguing that. "Do you want me to go with you?" Bumblebee looked over Ratchet's shoulder, as if looking for the girl. "She's on a heavy sedative. She won't be awake for a while longer. We need to talk to Optimus."

Bumblebee nodded. With that, Ratchet turned and head to the hangar, where Optimus spent most of his time monitoring the radar, looking for any form of decepticon life. He didn't think that Prime would be anywhere else, but then again, when he was taking care of a patient, nothing else in the world mattered.

As they entered the hangar, Optimus turned to greet the two, eyeing them cautiously.

"Bumblebee, Ratchet," his deep voice rumbled, ever calm and peaceful. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"The scout has a situation that he needs to inform you of, and seek instructions on what to further do," the medic explained, standing off to the side.

Optimus' gaze switched over to Bumblebee. He remembered earlier that night when Bumblebee ran past him, completely ignoring him. Is this something about that?

"Optimus,.." the scout hesitated, obviously nervous. "Last night after returning from patrolling, I came across...a human adolescent, leaning against the tree right outside the forest."

Prime paused. "It was way below freezing out there last night," he thought outloud. "What was he doing out there?"

"She, sir." Optimus paused at Bumblebee's correction, waiting for him to continue. "She was badly injured, and laying in her own pool of blood. I brought her here to have Ratchet looked at her, that's why I ignored-"

"You brought her here!?"

The interruption did not come from Optimus Prime. The three transformers turned to see Ironhide, now standing and walking to their direction.

"Of all the stupid, idiotic things you do-"

"Ironhide, enough," Prime cautioned. "Let him finish."

Ironhide looked up at the Prime, but didn't question his words, which Bumblebee was grateful for. This was hard enough already.

"I didn't want to send her back into human custody, Optimus," Bee turned to Ratchet for help.

Ratchet took his time explaining the conditions of the girl. He emphasized the idea of her being tortured, or abused before the initial and, unless certain actions were taken, fatal attack.

Optimus listened to their words carefully. It pained Optimus to think that humans would do this to each other. It wasn't right, wasn't fair. Before the war, Cybertron didn't have anything like this. They had gladiator pits, but that was it. It was a rather peaceful planet, no being intentionally hurt another beings for its enjoyment.

"Please don't send her back to human care," Bumblebee pleaded, looking at Optimus.

The autobots trusted Optimus to make the best decision on their behalf. He measured every possible option on how to deal with the human. He had to agree with the scout, sending her back into human custody was not about to happen. But what about her? Did she have a family to go back to? Was she going to be missed?

"I wish not to send her back into human care," Optimus finally grumbled. "But we have to find a way to determine if she will be missed without her seeing us. If she is missed, we will have to send her back. If she doesn't have anywhere to go, and chooses to herself, she may be permitted to live among us in the base."

Bumblebee let out a cheer of release. Even Ratchet let up a bit, obviously wanting that to be the outcome. After hearing what had happened to her, even Ironhide seemed content in letting her stay.

"Ratchet, can you determine who she is?"

"I already have plenty of samples from her blood. Let me hook my scanner into the human data base then I will have it in fifteen seconds."


	3. Not From Earth

"Annabelle Lynn Johnson, age sixteen, born on June 22nd, 1998." Ratchet stated.

By the time Ratchet had finished the scan word had gotten around about the young human's arrival. The other three Autobots had come to the hangar waiting for the news.

"Her father, Robert James Johnson, left when she was six years old, her sister, Angela Renee, just barely one. Her mother, Antonia Ann, was left with the two. Robert died six months ago. Antonia has had many abuse charges against her with regards to Annabelle." Ratchet paused at that. "Optimus, I don't want to send her back to that household."

"Agreed," Prime nodded. "But the final judgement will be up to her. We cannot force her to stay if she wishes to not to."

"The sedative will wear off in a few minutes," Ratchet said. "I shall talk to her, and see what the outcome is."

"I will accompany you," Optimus said firmly.

Ratchet nodded. He turned to walk down the hallway, expecting Optimus to follow behind him. Which he did, but as did everyone else. He rolled his eyes. Autobots are one of a kind.

* * *

When I woke up, all I could focus on was the bed I was lying on. It had been _forever_ since I was granted to be able to lay on a bed. Mom must not be home, or else I wouldn't dare to sleep on one. I forced my eyes open, meeting a bright light. It took a while for me to adjust, and when I did...I realized I wasn't at home. The walls were big, the ceiling high, the room wide. The bed I was on was a king sized bed, something I only had in my dreams.

"Is this a dream?"

"No, young one," a voice said from my left. "This, is our home."

"Wha.. How'd I get here? What happened, who are you?" I asked, looking around but seeing no signs of life.

"My name is Ratchet. My team and I have been residing here for months, but the public isn't exactly aware of our presence."

I scrunched my face together, trying to think of what happened. I look down at my arms, and see bandages up to my elbows. _The knife…_

"What happened to me?" I asked hesitantly. Had they seen me do it? They would surely send me to a mental institution then...please, for everything that's holy, let them not see it.

"Someone did this to you." Ratchet said, a hint of anger in his voice. "They took their time on the right, but I think my companion made himself present and scared him off before he could do the same to the right." He paused. "My companion brought you unconscious to me and I'm doing everything I can."

"Ratchet," a lighter voice said softly. "When are you going to tell her?"

"Tell me what?" I said, trying to avoid the topic of how I got those cuts, thankful that they haven't seen what I'd done.

There was a sigh, and some loud banging noises. Almost like footsteps…

Two blue lights appeared in front of me. They were attached to a robot, who was at least twenty foot tall.

"We are not from Earth," the robot said, with the voice of Ratchet.


	4. All In A Days Work

I stared at the mighty robot in front of me. An _alien_ race saved me from my suicide attempt? Holy shit, what have I gotten myself into?

At first, my instincts took in, my breaths quickened, my heart rate went up. What were they going to do to me? But then my mind and common sense caught up with my emotions, slowing everything down. If they were going to hurt me, they wouldn't have helped me. They wouldn't have given me this bed to sleep on, they wouldn't have tried to reason with me first.

"You're not going to hurt me." I stated out loud, making it in no way sound like a question. I wanted them to know that I knew.

"Correct, little one," a new voice said from behind Ratchet. The voice was deep, and rumbled, like lightning...but in a way it was smooth, comforting. I instantly fell in love with it. "No harm will come to you here." Out stepped another robot even taller than Ratchet. He was colored red and blue, as opposed to Ratchet's white. "My name is Optimus Prime," he almost smiled. "We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron." From behind Optimus stepped six more of these things, all varying in height. Optimus was clearly the tallest. "I am the leader of the autobots. You've met our medical officer, Ratchet." I smiled at the white robot, who was still eyeing me closely. "My scout, Bumblebee," he gestured to the second smallest one in the room. "He is the one that found you and brought you here."

I looked down at the one called Bumblebee. It made sense why he was called that, he had black and yellow coloring over his body. He looked down at me with these big, baby blue eyes.

"How do you do, young one?" he asked, his voice slightly impaired. "You had me worried for a long time. I haven't recharged since I brought you in here," he smiled slightly, then realized I didn't know what he meant. "Recharging is like your human sleeping," he added sheepishly.

"I'm doing fine, Mr. Bumblebee," I smiled up at him. "Thank you, for saving my life."

"My weapon's specialist, Ironhide," Optimus continued, gesturing to the second tallest, who was all black and had two very large cannons attached to his arms. "My first lieutenant, Jazz," the smallest by just a bit, covered in gray with what looked to be sunglasses across his eyes. "Then finally, Wheeljack, Bulkhead, and Sideswipe." Wheeljack was white with the tiniest bit of red and green here and there. Bulkhead was the biggest, not tallest, biggest, and was army green with white stripes and white stars. Sideswipe was blue, with numbers on his chest.

"How do you do boys?" I addressed them. "My name is Annabelle,"

"Your voice is so beautiful…" Bumblebee said, stepping closer to me. "Like bells."

I laughed. "Some kids at school call me Bells," I said. "If it'd be easier, you can call me that." I actually preferred the nickname, but whatever these giant beings wanted to call me, they could.

"Little one," Optimus demanded my attention back to him. "We have to discuss what we're going to do with you." I nodded, giving him my undivided attention. "Ratchet would like to keep you here for a few more days, regardless. But what happens after that is completely up to you. We can take you home after this, and go on as if nothing happened. Or… you can stay here with us. It's up to you."

The idea of staying here with the autobots sounded brilliant. They all seemed to like me, and I liked all of them. _But what about mom?_

"I don't know…" I said outloud. "As much as I love you guys already...my mom...she has a temper." I glanced down on my upper arm, which showed a perfect imprint of my mother's hand in bruising.

"She won't be able to harm you here," Optimus said, anger plowing his way through his voice. "This is my home, our home. We will protect you here. And also anywhere you go. I cannot allow anymore harm to come to you. Not again."

I smiled. That meant a lot to me. "Thanks," I muttered, looking down. "I still need to tell them where I'm going...but if I walk in there, especially if she has a guy with her…"

"One of us will go with you," Bumblebee spoke up. "Ratchet has invented holoforms that make us appear and act human."

"The only two who have one are Optimus Prime and Ironhide," Ratchet said, shooting Bumblebee a look.

"I would gladly go with her, if she so chooses," Ironhide said, stepping up.

I nodded my head.

"Very well," Optimus met my gaze. "As soon as Ratchet gives you the all clear you may go with Ironhide to get what you want. We have a large sum of human money here, get what you need so you may live here," and with that, he turned and left. The others followed suit until everyone except Ratchet was gone.

"Thank you, Ratchet," I said, looking up to him. "This means a lot to me."

"Don't mention it little lady," he smiled, looking at the machines I was hooked up to. "All in a days work."


	5. Weapons Specialist Shopping Trip

-Four Days Later-

Ratchet had finally decided that I was fit enough to walk around as I please. I had already found out what Optimus had meant by "autonomous robotic organisms." ...meaning they transform into cars. But it still amazed me everytime I watched it. What made it even better was Ironhide transformed into my dream truck. A GMC Topkick. He was a bute.

We rolled out of the forest, me in the passenger seat, Ironhide's holoform in the driver's seat. He was younger, in his twenties, with jet black hair, just a bit of facial hair here and there, and very, very large arms. He was sexy as hell. The windows down, Blake Shelton on the radio, I described what Ironhide was getting himself into. He would pose as my boyfriend, meaning he'd have to do boyfriendly things. But his main concern would be anything that the guy my mother had would throw at me, or him. Which, it was obvious...he could handle. I would just go in, grab a few things, tell her I'm not coming back, and leave. Then we had a few errands to run, to walmart of course.

We pulled into my driveway, and Ironhide climbed out. I hesitated, looking at the house in dread. He noticed it, and opened my door before the holoform could get there. "It'll be okay, Bells," he said, using my nickname with the million dollar smile. "I'll be right here." He held out his hand, which I gladly took. Man, he was nailing this boyfriendly stuff.

I walked up to the door, took a deep breath, and walked in.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up," Angela said from her seat on the couch. "I need some food. Go get it for me."

I sighed. "Angela, where's mother?"

"Right here,"

Ironhide's grip tightened on my hand. My mother was standing at the stove with a bottle of beer in her hand. At the table sat a man in his late forties, staring us down like we were the plague.

"Where have you been?" she asked, not even looking at me.

"I got attacked," I answered. "I was in the hospital."

"I can't afford no damn hospital," she griped. "Suck it up and learn to defend yourself."

"I covered it for her, ma'am." Ironhide spoke up, finally getting my mother's attention. "My younger brother found her, and he took her to the hospital where our other brother is a doctor."

"Who are you and how many damn brothers do you have?"

"I'm Ironhide, and I have seven brothers at home."

"That's a weird ass name, ain't it Antonia?" the man finally spoke up, standing and walking slowly towards us. "Where'd you get a name like that son? The junkyard?"

"It was a nickname that stuck," Ironhide answered, towering over the man. "It's because I've never lost a fight. I got fists of iron."

The man laughed. "Well you can't bring Iron to a gunfight now can you?" he pulled out a pistol from God knows where.

I gasped and got behind Ironhide, who made a move to put his arm around me, shielding me. "I have no need to fight scum like you," he smeared. "I just came here with Annabelle so she could inform you guys that she is not coming back. She's coming to live with us," And with that, Ironhide turned around and started walking away, pushing me in front of him.

The man was enraged, you could here him threatening all kinds of death everywhere if we ever stepped foot in this town again. Ironhide helped me into the driver's seat, dismissed the holoform, and started the truck. He backed out, and floored it out of there.

As soon as the house fell out of sight, I started crying.

"_Your eyes are leaking hydrofluid._" the autobot said through the radio, overpowering Miranda Lambert. "_Stop it._"

I laughed. "Oh, you old fool. I don't have hydrofluid. It's water. I'm crying."

"_Well, whatever it is stop it. You're making me feel mighty useless because I can't do nothing to stop that bullshit. And watch where that 'water' falls, Bells. I don't want to rust._"

The rest of the way to walmart consisted of me obnoxiously singing every song that Ironhide put on the radio. Even if I didn't know the words, I made them up. I was as loud as I could be, and laughed at Ironhide who cussed to himself and desperately tried to find a song I wouldn't know. Eventually he gave up, and just turned it off altogether. Which, didn't stop me from singing _Bang Bang_ at the top of my lungs.

"We're here! Finally!" His holoform laughed, opening the door for me. I climbed out, and we headed inside.

I grabbed a shopping cart, and first, made a beeline to food. I grabbed everything that I would eat before the end of the week. I decided to be somewhat healthy, but that didn't stop me. Ironhide didn't say much, just watched our surroundings carefully, as if scanning for a threat. Once I got food, I ended up in the clothes department. There, I got jeans, and tshirts. Plenty of them. In the shoes department, I got three new pairs of boots. I haven't had shoes that actually fit in a long time. Ironhide picked out a pair of jet black boots, and told me to get those, which I agreed to, putting one of my other pairs back. Next was videogames. I got a Wii u. I figured Wheeljack could make adjustments so we all could play somehow. I got Mario Kart, and Super Mario Bros.. Ironhide didn't question anything there. We kept on going past the toys, until something caught Ironhide's attention.

"Have you ever shot a gun before?" he asked me. I looked at him questioningly. "It's important that you know how. How about I get you one?" I shrugged.

He walked up to a counter and specifically asked for a specific gun. I was impressed. A .308 Sniper Rifle. I wasn't so sure about it when I saw it, but Ironhide showed the guy an i.d., handed him cash money and the deal was done. He got about thirty boxes of ammo, and left. Ironhide, being the autobot's weapon specialist, obviously knew his way around guns and its ammo.

I shrugged, and kept on walking. I got Captain America bedsheets for a king sized bed, which they already told me was mine. I got a couple pillows, and a chair specifically for me for gaming. I also got a 60" TV screen because I could. They already have cable there, all I had to do was connect it and I was set. I also got a crap ton of movies, just because I could. Movie nights were a definite thing in the future. My overall total walmart spending, was close to $5,000. Oh well. Ironhide didn't seem to care, he was busy admiring the gun.

The ride back wasn't as loud. I was tired, and I fell asleep listening to the sound of the engine.


	6. Decepticons

When I woke up, I was still in Ironhide's cab. I looked at the dash, and saw that it had been six hours since we left walmart.

"Ironhide, why didn't you-"

"_Sh,_" the robot hushed her quietly through the radio. "_Lay back down. Be quiet, and still._"

I didn't question him. It wasn't long until I felt eyes on me.

"Hey, Starscream, come look at this one," a voice called out, patting Ironhide on his hood.

"Ironhide,.." I cried, looking around, trying to see what was behind me.

"_I have you protected. Don't worry. Just...hold still Bells._"

There were the sound of transformer footsteps getting closer to the pick up.

"That looks like Ironhide," a different voice said, filled with hatred.

"Would that old fart let a human in him? Look!"

Again, I felt eyes pouring into my soul. I didn't dare to move, and even if I wanted to, I don't think I'd be able to. The autobots had told me about their war with the decepticons and how awful they are.

"Let's get a scanner out," the second voice suggested.

"_Frag._" Ironhide cursed. "_Bells, I'm going to have to fight them. We're at the edge of the forest, do you remember how to get back to the base from here?_"

"Yes," I breathed out.

"_Alright. I need you to run there, as fast as you can, as soon as you get out, okay? They should be wondering where we are...the decepticons have kept us here an hour later than what we should've been. Tell them that there are four here. Go fast, okay Bells? You'll be okay._"

"I'm not worried about me Ironhide," I sobbed. "They've got you outnumbered…"

"_I'll last until Prime and the others get here. Just hurry._"

I nodded in agreement.

"How do you work this thing?" the second voice said, obviously coming back.

Before anyone had time to answer him, Ironhide transformed. I fell out, landing on my back. Ironhide brought his cannons forward and shot at two of the decepticons. One dodged the bullet, the other took one straight in the chest.

"Starscream," Ironhide snarled, aiming at the grinning decepticon.

"It's been too long, Ironhide," he cackled, his other two decepticons standing behind him.

"Bells, _run_!" Ironhide yelled, just as he took a shot to his shoulder.

I took off, leaving Ironhide fighting the three decepticons. I didn't dare look back, but from the noise level, the guns had been tossed aside and were now fighting a hand-to-hand fight.

_Please, _I pleaded, pushing my legs to move as fast as they possibly could.

* * *

I stumbled into the hangar, all optics on me. I was heaving and hoing, grabbing at my cramping side, almost collapsing on the ground. Bumblebee rushed to my side, and picked me up. He put me on the computer that Optimus was standing at.

"Bells?" Bee asked me, looking concerned.

I looked at Optimus. "Decepticons….Ironhide….edge of forest…. four… help him!" I managed between breaths. It had only been ten minutes, but God only knows what was going on out there.

Optimus didn't even hesitate.

"Ratchet, Bumblebee, Jazz, Bulkhead, you're with me. Let's roll out," he said, leading the way in a full out charge out the door, not even pausing to transform. He plowed out, taking out trees and shrubs, animals, anything that was in his way. I followed them as much as the computer would let me, until it canceled out. I groaned, banging on the screen.

"Hey, easy there Bells," Wheeljack said, coming up to me.

"I'm so worried,.." I said, looking at Wheeljack. "I don't…"

"Shh, little miss." Wheeljack said smiling. "It's Ironhide. His hide is literally iron. Don't worry about it. I promise, it'll be okay."

With that, he carried me to my room, and watched me crawl into bed before he left to go wait for the others.

I sat there and cried for a little trying to fight the urge growing in my chest. They were fighting a battle out there, I was fighting one in my mind. Finally, reason gave in.

I walked to the bathroom, found my pack of new razors Ironhide and I just bought. I took one out, and jumped on it. I broke the head off, and the plastic around the blade cracked. I tore at the plastic until I got the blade alone. I walked to the sink, and raised my wrist. I took the corner of the blade, and brought it across the scarred area. _Ironhide_. Cut. _Ironhide._ Cut.


	7. Mario vs Yoshi

**So...I'm not gettin any feedback here….obviously some people out here like it c; please drop a review, I need to know where to take this thing, if I should take it at all….thanks! :D**

! #$%

"_Get your slagging hands off of me!_"

I paused, warm water running down my hands. Was that…

"_Dammit, Ratchet. Get. The. Frag. Off._"

It was undoubtedly Ironhide. I grabbed the roll of wrap I had bought out of my cabinet above the sink, and sloppily wrapped my wrist to stop the bleeding until later. I grabbed a jacket, and ran out the door headed for the hanger. As I got closer, I heard what was happening.

"Optimus, I am fine. Look at me." Ironhide was saying.

"Ironhide, I am looking," Optimus replied calmly. "That's why I'm sending you with him."

"Ironhide?.." I called.

The black transformer turned to look at me. He had a gaping hole through his shoulder, another one on his hip. His legs were in one piece, but you could see the multiple, multiple open wounds. He wasn't leaking any energon, but he was hurt. Bad.

"Hey Bells," he smiled at me. "I told you I would be fine."

I laughed and looked at Ratchet and Optimus. Ratchet was looking over Ironhide, with a concerned and angry look on his face. Optimus Prime was emotionless, again.

"Hey, Ironhide?" I asked hesitantly. "If...If Optimus allows it, of course...If I get my games set up, you and I could play them...while, Ratchet is looking you over?" I gave him my sweetest smile I could manage.

"Awe,.." Ironhide said. "Those eyes...they're growing on me...Prime?"

I gave Optimus the same look, which he ignored, but nodded in agreement.

I gave a quiet cheer, causing a chuckle to come from the older mech's mouth. He plopped down on the ground next to my chair, Wheeljack handing him the robot-sized remote.

"I wired game controllers more our sized to a more our sized tv, but hooked it up with Annabelle's game system. That way, we see things more our size, but we're still playing the same games she is," Wheeljack explained to Ironhide, who was only half listening. I had pulled up Mario Kart, and we were preparing to race.

We got to the character's page and he looked at them. I quickly selected Mario, and watched as he puzzled over each one.

"What are these things?" He questioned. "Is this...like a war game?"

I laughed at him. "Sweetheart, you're so innocent." He glanced down at me with those blue eyes and smiled. "Mario, my character, is like Optimus Prime," I said turning to see all the autobots (but Ratchet) watching us. "And Bowser.." I pointed. "Is like Megatron."

"So...which one am I?" Ironhide asked.

I puzzeled over this one. _Which one was a weapons specialist?_

"I guess Yoshi. He does the skilled fighting..which is as close as I can get to you.." I shrugged.

Ironhide selected the little thing and the race was on. Thing were going good. He was good at driving, got all the boosts and things working. He was in first, I was in second, when I got the red turtle shell.

"No.." he said as the warning system came up. "No! Evasive maneuvers! No!" The shell hit him, and he threw his remote. "I can't believe this stupid turtle shells."

We laughed, but Wheeljack got the controller and we kept racing. Eventually Ratchet had finished working on Ironhide, but he stayed, watching us play. It was nice, but eventually, I needed to go. I was bleeding through the bandage on my arm. I said goodnight to the boys, and left.

Before I opened the door, someone cleared their throat behind me. I looked up, meeting the medical officer's icy blue glare.

"What happened to your arm?" he asked.

"Nothing," I held up the bandaged arm. "I just hit it on a couple branches on my run back to the base,"

Ratchet nodded, seemingly content with my answer. He turned and began to walk away. I rushed into my room real quick, shutting the door, breathing a sigh of relief.

_That was too close._


	8. Human Pet

! #$%

"_Starscream!" _

_The young decepticon came tumbling in, hurrying. He didn't want to displease his lord again. He had failed to learn the location of the autobot base, yet again._

"_Please tell me you have something useful," the grand transformer said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. _

"_Lord Megatron," he pleaded. "Yes, I have failed to determine the autobot's location," Megatron growled. "I have learned of a potential weakness," Starscream cringed, praying to Primus it worked. _

"_A weakness?" Megatron thought for a moment, before turning to look at the decepticon. "Enlighten me," _

_Starscream smiled. The autobots didn't have a prayer now if they valued that disgusting fleshling. _

! #$%^&amp;

I was riding with Jazz on the way to walmart to get some more food. It was a beautiful day, and I was tired. I spent most of the night trying to stop my arm from bleeding. It was four by the time I got it, and I had to be up at seven.

"_When are you going to tell us the truth?_" Jazz's voice came through the radio.

_Oh shit_. "What are you talking about?"

"_Those scratches on your arm today aren't from no run through the forest, now are they?_" when I didn't answer, he sighed. "_Just don't try lying to Optimus. He always knows. I've tried before, and it doesn't end well_."

Before either of us had any option to say anything more, Jazz hit something. Hard.

"_Frag,_" he cursed, trying to regain control of the car. "_I need to transform_,"

I jumped out of the car and watched as he slowly moved his damaged parts together hearing loud groaning, and a lot of wheezing. As soon as Jazz stood at his true height, something hit him in his back. He groaned and fell down, turning to meet his attacker. I looked behind him as well, and saw the same decepticon that attacked Ironhide.

"Starscream," he glared at the con, trying to stand, but his wounds were preventing him to do so. I ran over to his side. Jazz reached his hand out and grabbed me, hugging me close.

"Don't worry Jazz," the decepticon smiled. "I'm not here for you. Lord Megatron has a high interest in the human pet you're so desperately protecting."

! #$%^&amp;*()

"_Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Ratchet, is anyone there?_"

Optimus clicked open the com link. Jazz sounded frantic.

"Optimus Prime," replied.

"_It's Annabelle!_" Jazz almost cried. "_They took Annabelle!_"

Every autobot within earshot froze. It couldn't be any clearer who _they_ were. It was the decepticons, and they were attacking.

This time, they took Annabelle with them.

! #$%^&amp;

**It's short I know. But I need it to be. I can't stress this enough my loves...reviews? PPLLEEAASSEE! **


	9. Quick Release

Optimus Prime had every available monitor up and running, searching for any sign of decepticons, anywhere. Every autobot was helping, even Jazz did when he arrived, refusing Ratchet's attention to his injuries. They were searching not only on Earth, but her moon, and those planets accompanying her in the solar system. They looked in the skies, on land, in the water. They are searching everything, but couldn't find a single thing. Optimus was trying to stay calm, but he was losing his grip on sanity. She trusted them, trusted _him_ and he had let her down. What was he going to do now?

"Bumblebee, Wheeljack," he called, concentrating on the monitor. "I want you two to go scout. I want a complete search of everything find. Look high, look low," he returned his full attention back onto the screen in front of him. He didn't even look to see them leave, he just assumed they would.

"Optimus," Ratchet said calmly next to him. "It'll be fine,"

"I don't need it Ratchet," Optimus almost growled. "I don't want to think about it. I'm on the verge of losing it and we all know how that's going to end.

"_Optimus Prime. Bumblebee here._" the autobot radioed. "_We got three decepticons._"

Before anyone could relax, the radio frequency was completely covered with static, making everyone in the room wince. The computers around them whizzed on, displaying the last face that Prime wanted to see on it.

"Megatron," Optimus growled, stepping forward.

"_Optimus,_" Megatron almost smiled. "_It's so good to see you again, old friend_."

"What have you done with her?" Ironhide demanded, stepping up.

"_Who? The girl? You can't possibly _all _care for her that much!?_"

"Where is she, Megatron!?" Optimus demanded, losing his temper.

Megatron only smiled, moving to the side a little, to display the girl hanging in the air, arms covered in chains, with circles burned into her clothes and red bruising everywhere. Optimus narrowed his eyes.

"_We've been trying to get us to tell her where you have your base...but she's a determined insect, I'll give her that much. It wasn't until your radio frequency was opened that we were able to lock onto it._" Megatron returned into view, smiling as if he had won the lottery. "_Optimus Prime, I have some valuable information to give to you. You better listen._" Optimus narrowed his eyes, but gave the con his full attention. "_I need you. For every minute you do not come, I will torture her for two. Do you understand me?_" Prime only nodded. "_Come to coordinates when this message is over, and come alone. I will send a squad to pick you up._" Megatron paused, clearly enjoying Prime's willingness to bend at his command. "_Time is of the essence, Optimus Prime_." and with that, he was gone.

"Ratchet, we have no time. Get the bridge locked onto those coordinates," Optimus demanded, looking at Ironhide. He opened his chest place, producing the sacred Matrix of Leadership. He handed the thing to the scared autobot who was looking at Prime in disbelief. "You are acting Prime now, Ironhide," Optimus said.

"Only until you return," Ironhide replied, just as the ground bridge opened. Optimus Prime darted through it, not even hesitating.

"That is if he returns…"

! #$%^&amp;*()

"Megatron!" Optimus called, standing in the snow.

Megatron had sent him to the arctic. It was freezing his processors, which Optimus guessed was a part of his plan. Maybe to slow him down. In the distance, he saw a red light approaching. Three decepticons landed, two on either side of Optimus, immediately producing stasis cuffs on the Prime, and one landed right in front of him. His eyes narrowed.

"Soundwave,"

The con said nothing, only walking up to the Autobot and placing a hand on his shoulder. A shock of electricity shot through him, and he blacked out.

! #$%^&amp;*

Optimus groaned, grabbing his head. _Blasted Soundwave_, he cursed, blinking his optics open. He looked around, noticing every small detail everywhere, scoping out the place. He was in a holding cell, so there wasn't much in the room. But there was a small lump in the furthest corner. Optimus looked closer and,

"Annabelle!"

The lump stirred, but awoke to the autobot's touch.

"Please…" she said faintly.

"Bells, it's me. It's Optimus Prime,"

Annabelle looked up at him. She turned her lips up in a smile that didn't quite match her eyes.

"Hey big guy," she said quietly, her voice hoarse and damaged. "I was wondering when you'd show up."

Optimus wanted to pick her up, but couldn't figure out how without harming her more. She seemed to know what he was going after. She mustered all the strength she had left, and climbed into the bot's hand.

"You know," she muttered, curling into a ball as he brought his hands together. "We have a theory here on earth. Those who care more about other's safety and well being, are the one's who suffer most." She gave Optimus a pointed grin, and Optimus just smiled in return.

Eventually, Bells fell asleep, and Prime sat there holding her, being as still as he could, trying not to disturb her well-earned slumber. After about forty-five Earth minutes, the door opened and in stepped Megatron.

Optimus narrowed his eyes. He laid Bells on the ground behind him, and took a protective stance between her and the con. Megatron only laughed as Bells woke up.

"Still fighting for the human, huh Prime?"

Optimus said nothing in response. Annabelle ran next to him, placing a hand on his metal. She looked up at him, but he had glued his optics to his foe's.

"Do not worry, Optimus Prime," Megatron spat, walking closer. "I do not wish her anymore harm. I just have one quick thing for you to do, then you can be on your way."

Optimus eased his stance a little, obviously stunned at Megatron's statement. All optics were averted to the sound of a creaky wheel when Knockout brought out what looked to be a bed. An _oversized_ bed.

Megatron gave no hesitation. Transforming his hand into a hook, he slammed it in to Optimus Prime's shoulder, causing him to cry out in pain, scrunching down, and bringing his hands to the intruder. Without missing a beat, Megatron swung him onto the table which automatically released bonds over Opimus' wrists and ankles. Bells watched from the far corner in disbelief. _What were they doing?_

Optimus groaned and Megatron dragged his hook, still dug into Prime's metal, down and across Primes chest plates. When he finally released the metal, Optimus' chest was covered in energon.

"But I cannot allow you to go without causing some bodily harm," Megatron cackled. He looked at Knockout, and nodded.

The con almost smiled, typing something into the computer stationed at the foot of the bed Optimus resided upon. A red light appeared at the bottom, and slowly traced it's way up and back down Optimus' body. When it finished it's course, the bonds released Optimus, who was immediately re-hooked by Megatron.

"Megatron," Annabelle stood at her corner. Optimus wasn't even trying to hold himself up. Megatron's hook had him in an almost kneeling position, optics wincing and almost closing entirely in pain. "You got what you wanted, did you not? Release him."

"I cannot allow you or the autobots discover the location of our base," Megatron said, eyeing Optimus, who hadn't changed. "I cannot release him to drive off and learning."

"Then transform him," Bells pleaded. "Let me drive him forward. I will not stop until we are far away from your base. When we get far enough, I will send for Ratchet who will bridge us back to ours,"

Megatron eyed the human curiously. He tossed Optimus aside, who tried to stand again but was stopped by decepticon warriors. Megatron walked over to Annabelle, who didn't even flinch when he picked her up, glaring at her.

"You make a solid arguement, human," he growled. "But do not think I am finished with you. I have many more things I need to….discuss with you."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," she smiled.

Megatron dropped Bells, who landed on her back. She groaned, rubbing her back as she sat up. Searching for Optimus, she found him in Knockouts hands, who was transforming him piece by piece.

_How'd he find out how to do that?_

"He's unconscious," Megatron explained as she climbed into the truck. "Be careful,"

Bells saluted him as she backed out, and drove forward.

! #$%^&amp;*()

**Obviously longer than those before it….I couldn't not make it shorter though. I have an idea of where I'm taking this, I took four hours watching every transformer-anythings and I have an idea. I'm so excited now. Review, Read, Please c: Thank you to the ONE who did c:**


	10. What Have I Done?

As soon as the decepticon base left Optimus' mirrors, I radioed for Ratchet. But, I was greeted with nothing. I was so mad, I probably called him fifteen times. But, I wasn't getting anything. Finally, I started recognizing places. _I must've been in Indiana,_ I thought as I drove into my town. I drove the rest of the thirty minute drive to the base in silence. It wasn't fair to Optimus to be in this state. He was hurt bad, and I could feel him stir in his slumber.

When I finally reached the edge of the forest, I heard a familiar voice.

"They're back!"

I was greeted by Bumblebee when I got the the hangar, but didn't acknowledge him. I was diving.

"Optimus?" Ratchet asked as I climbed out, slamming the door shut.

"He's in stasis," I told Ratchet's worrying look. "The decepticons didn't want him knowing of their location so…" I put a hand on Prime's grill. "Why didn't you answer?"

"I never got a radio transmission?"

"I radioed you _fifteen_ times," I protested, my anger rising. "You're damn lucky the decepticons didn't decide to change their minds. We would've been dead."

Ratchet seemed taken aback by the rage in my voice. I couldn't help it, I was hurting all over, and I just drove all the back here. I was tired, I was in pain, and I was mad. I turned around, and stormed to my room. There, I grabbed my blade. I brought it to my arm, and sliced over the scar on my left side.

Blood immediately came running out, covering my hand in seconds. Pain shot up my forearm, into my nervous system, spreading throughout my whole boyd. It got really cold, and everything blurred together.

And that's when I screamed,

! #$%^&amp;*(

The scream came from within the base. Ratchet had just got Optimus up and active when it spread fear into their sparks. Optimus looked in the scream's direction, and took off towards it. He banged on Bells' door.

"Annabelle?" he called. When he got nothing in response, he transformed, activated his holoform, and crashed through the locked door.

Ratchet following close behind, he heard sobbing coming from the bathroom. As they entered, they couldn't look away.

A plain razor blade lay on Bells' kitchen sink, which was covered in blood. There was puddle of blood on the ground, next to where Bells was laying. She was cuddled in a ball, one hand on her forearm, both completely drenched in blood.

Both war mechs acted immediately. Optimus went to her head, Ratchet went to her arm.

"Annabelle? Bells, what happened?" he called, cradling her head in his lap.

"Her arm has been reopened," Ratchet explained, isolating her arm. "We need to get her into the med bay."

Optimus nodded. He shoved Ratchet out of his way, picked her up, and started walking out of the room. Ratchet hurried behind, looking around her room. _Who did this to her?_

As they walked out of the room, they were met with the faces of the other autobots. When they saw Bells, they transformed and activated their holoforms, following closely behind Optimus.

"What's wrong with her?"

"It's her arm again,"

"I knew something wasn't right about those cuts,"

"Who do you think did it?"

Ratchet silenced them as Optimus laid her down on the table in front of her. Ratchet ordered him out of the way but Optimus refused to move, grabbing her good hand.

"I have the proper human medical equipment now," Ratchet explained, grabbing what seemed to be a needle and thread. "Instead of welding, they have stitches."

Optimus watched the girl closely as Ratchet worked, wondering when she'd wake up.

! #$%^&amp;&amp;*()

When I woke up, I met the neon blue eyes of Optimus Prime. He was still very blurry, and I couldn't hear much, everything was muffled. But, she heard him call for someone. I closed my eyes for a minute more, then opened them to the entire autobot team looking at me. I smiled.

"Hey guys," I laughed, sitting up. I looked down at my arm again, and saw that it was bandaged up again. "What happened?"

"That's what we were going to ask you," Ratchet said again.

I looked at my arm and tried to remember. My arm…

_The decepticons. Ratchet. Optimus Prime. The blade. _

_Shit._

"Annabelle," Optimus Prime said sternly. "Look at me," I slowly raised my eyes to his concerned gaze. He was in his holoform mode, whilst everyone else stood around me as giant robots. "What happened?"

"I…" I couldn't think of an excuse. I didn't try to kill myself, why did it go this bad? Would they think I wanted too, because it's exactly what I did the last time.

"I found multiple other scars up and down your forearm, Annabelle," Ratchet said, concerned. "They were made from the same razor that reopened this cut, the same one found above you on your bathroom counter."

"When I asked you to tell the truth, you fell silent," Jazz spoke up. "Now's not the time to be quiet, Annabelle."

They were angry with me. God, I can't ever do anything right. Why do I keep fucking things up? This isn't fair.

I still said nothing, which seemed to aggravate them even more.

Optimus Prime, who didn't show any emotions ever, angrily stood up and kicked the chair he was sitting on off. The holoform disappeared, and the truck below transformed. He stood next to me and looked down on me.

"This is the second time we've pulled you from the hands of death, Anabelle," He yelled, scaring me into looking away. "No, you look at _me_." I looked at his eyes, but I couldn't help but cringe away from me. Even the other autobots looked at him cautiously. "Tell me what happened. Because there may not be a third time,"

I had already started crying, but the tears fell faster here. Optimus shook his head, backed away and walked out. One by one, the other autobots followed him. I sat there sobbing, watching them leave, wishing I could call them back, but knowing they wouldn't. The last one who stood there was Bumblebee, who looked at the ground, holding something in his hand.

"Bee?.." I asked cautiously.

"I trusted you," he said walking towards me. "When I saved you, I thought I was saving you from someone who was trying to hurt you," he looked at me, dropping a single red rose on my lap. "I got this for you. Welcome home," he met my eyes, then left.

I grabbed the rose, and held it to my face. Leaving it there, I curled my legs up into myself.

_Oh, God, what have I done now?_


	11. Run Away

The autobots were spread around the computer monitors. There were no orders that were ordered. After Prime left Bells' room, he went straight to the computer and ignored everyone who tried to talk to him. Eventually, the others followed suit, everyone on the computer. Though no one even bothered to look to see what the other was looking for, everyone was looking for the same thing.

Ironhide just didn't understand it. Why a human would hurt each other was beyond him. As much as he hated the decepticon's, he didn't _want_ to hurt them. He didn't have a _choice_. But humans who hurt _themselves_? He couldn't fathom the reasoning behind that. He was looking it up, and he saw that some humans even _killed_ themselves, and he couldn't understand why.

Bumblebee didn't understand why she didn't tell him. Didn't she trust him? There wasn't anything that she could say to him that would upset him. There wasn't anything she could do that would make him not want to help her any less. Although he didn't quite understand why human's did cause such harm to themselves, he did understand that the only way one is to heal from pain, it is to seek and receive help. So why didn't she come to him?

Ratchet and Jazz couldn't believe that they had missed it. They both suspected something else, but didn't push the topic to far. When Ratchet saw the cuts, he believed her story about the branches hitting her, then blindly assumed that someone had attacked her. Then Jazz knew it wasn't from the brush in the forest. When he questioned her, she didn't say anything. He assumed it was just a bad moment in her past she wasn't proud of. He had plenty of those, and bringing them up wasn't ever fun, no matter how long it'd been. He just let it go, didn't even bother pushing it any further. He should've. They both should've.

Optimus Prime was furious. She came under his protection, his guard. It was his job to protect her. But she hurt herself. _She_ kept him from succeeding. It wasn't fair. Optimus knew he was over reacting, but he wasn't ready to calm down. Not just yet.

! #$%^&amp;*()

I knew where my dad was.

I never told my mom, I was afraid that she'd get mad at me and take that from me. I didn't want her to.

I never got to see him, but I sent him letters all the time. He never sent any back, he was afraid of my mom finding them. But, I knew where he was.

And I was going to go see him.

Ratchet hadn't told me anything about my medical condition. But I didn't care. I ripped out my wires, and climbed out of the bed, cradling my bandaged arm against my chest. I wrote a quick note on a piece of paper, and left.

! #$%^&amp;*()_

Ratchet walked into the med bay to check on Bells. He was going to apologize, as well. Upon deeper investigation in what human teens call "cutting," he felt bad for the way they all reacted. Everyone did. Optimus Prime, especially, but he wasn't really expressing it. He walked into the bay, and looked straight into an empty bed.

"Annabelle?" he called, looking around. When he still hadn't found her, he looked closer on the bed. He transformed and activated his holoform, looking at a folded up piece of paper resting on her pillow. He read it, and his world dropped. He radioed for Optimus Prime, knowing that everyone that heard and was able to would be coming behind him.

"Ratchet?" Prime asked as he walked in.

Ratchet held up the note to Prime's face.

"We lost her,"

! #$%^&amp;*()

_Autobots,_

_Hey guys. I know y'all are disappointed in me. I never know why I do it. I just have a feeling to, and I do. At school, when people asked, I said it was because it worked. In that little bit of time, pain is the only thing that matters. It's not that I don't want to be with you guys. Honestly, if Bumblebee wouldn't have saved me, I would be dead. I know that, and that was the plan then. But that wasn't the plan with this one. I swear upon everything holy, I didn't want to kill myself with this cut. That wasn't the goal, just an unhappy outcome, and I am forever grateful that you guys saved me. Both times. _

_Like Optimus said, there may not be a third time, and I am going to make sure you guys are never in that position again. _

_Sorry guys. _

_Don't look for me._

_Bells_

! #$%^&amp;*()

It had been two days until I had finally arrived at my father's house. I came to the door and knocked. I was expecting my dad to answer it, but I was met with a complete stranger.

"Can I help you?" he asked, looking at me like he'd never seen before.

"Yes, I am looking for my father?" I asked cautiously. I had no idea who this man was.

"You must have the wrong house. We don't have any kids. I'm sorry," he shut the door, and I walked away.

I walked next door to the park in the next town over, and sat on top of the slide. I had no where else to go. I didn't understand. Going back to my mom's house was out of the question. My dad wasn't there. The autobots wouldn't take me in anymore. I hugged my knees to my chest and sat in the dark. I glanced at my still bandaged arm, and debated on tearing the stitches out, but I was met with the sound of a transformer transforming.

"Go away," I said quietly, hiding my face in my knees.

"Nice to see you again, Annabelle."

I looked up, and saw two red eyes looking into my soul.


	12. Optimus Primes?

**I know...it was a long delay….My bad. But, I shall continue now. Enjoy, and review! Please! :) **

! #$% **A few months later** ! #$%^

"Optimus, I'm detecting another decepticon signal,"

Optimus sighed. He took one last final look at his computer. Ever since Bells had left, he had spent every free minute to search for any signs of her. Any card, any video camera, any bus ticket, anything that would lead him in the direction of where she is to go. But he still hasn't come up with a single thing.

"Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Ironhide, let's go," Optimus called out, already making his way to the bridge. The three he called for followed close behind.

On the other side, they were met with mass chaos.

It was in the middle of no where, thank the allspark, but there were plots of land and trees stacked on top of each other. Even though most of the attacks the decepticon's made were heavily guarded twenty four seven, there was only one guard on duty. He didn't stand a prayer against one of them, let alone all four.

"Something's fishy here, Optimus," Wheeljack commented, looking around at all of the damage. "They were looking for something,"

"And whatever it is, they have it," Prime confirmed. "There mustn't be time, search around for anything that may -"

"Optimus Prime,"

Optimus stopped and turned to see his sworn enemy. It hadn't been since the day that he escaped with Bells since he'd seen Megatron.

"And what do I owe this pleasure?" Megatron asked sarcastically.

"Your destruction," Optimus answered, facing him with his drawn drawn. "Prepare to meet the allspark," Prime growled as he began the charge of his gun.

"I may not want to do that just yet, Optimus," a voice that sounded strangely familiar. "I don't want to be the one who damages Megatron's few hard blows?"

Optimus looked past Megatron, and was staring at two golden eyes. Two golden eyes that met Optimus eye-to-eye. There wasn't a single cybertronian that could do that. Optimus stopped in his tracks. He took a look up and down the new decepticon, a familiar red and blue paint job eminent.

"Optimus?" Wheeljack asked hesitantly, looking between the two.

"You see, Optimus," Megatron laughed, looking between the two. "When I took you a few mega-cycles ago, I scanned your entire body, getting every corner, every shard of metal, every small detail. I then had Knock Out work closely with Shockwave to build this masterpiece before me, and thanks to your little human friend, we were able to create a new you. Meet, Nemesis Prime."

All of the autobots shot Megatron a look at the mention of their human friend. Annabelle had been gone, and they hadn't stopped looking for her. If Megatron and the decepticons had her, there was only one way to get to her.

Before Optimus had gotten close to Megatron, the new con attacked him. As the two fought, the other three went after Megatron.

Optimus fought hard, but his attacker seemed to know every move he was to make. He matched every blow, every charge, every swing. His attacker knew everything about the Prime. Optimus drew his gun and aimed, straight into the barrel of the other.

"Drop your weapon, soldier," Optimus demanded, looking at the con suspiciously.

"I was going to tell you to do the same," the same baritone voice commanded back.

The autobots and Megatron stopped fighting, looking at the standoff before them.

"Which one is our guy?" Bulkhead whispered to Ironhide.

"I'm not sure," the old mech replied, looking for any difference in the two Prime's before them. "In all of my years, I'd never seen another bot look exactly like our own,"

Megatron laughed, circling around the two, looking for his Optimus Prime. Wheeljack drew his guns, pointing them in the direction of the two Prime's. No one said a word for a few minutes.

"What are you going to do, Wheeljack?" Megatron asked, smiling. "You wouldn't want to shoot the wrong Optimus, now would you?" Wheeljack let his guns drop, much to Megatron's pleasure. "I have your precious human on my warship. Maybe if Prime were to surrender, I would release her,"

"How do we know you're not bluffing?" Ironhide stepped forward, aiming his cannon at the decepticon leader.

Megatron only smiled. He held up his hand, producing what seemed to be a live image of a girl. She had Annabelle's dirty blonde hair, and her green eyes. But there was something different. Her green eyes were sad, alone, depressed. Her frame was twenty times smaller than normal, and there blue and black bruises covering her body. But the worst part was her arms. Lined, up and down, with horizontal red lines. Some fading, some still dripping the red liquid. Laying off to her side was a small piece of glass, pointed at the end. The point was stained red.

One of the Optimus' looked away from the other. He looked at the image Megatron was portraying. He shifted his guns and aimed them at Megatron. The con Optimus started charging his guns, but Wheeljack and Ironhide beat him to it, raising both their weapons at the con's direction.

"Why didn't you take the glass away from her?" the good Optimus snarled, glaring at Megatron.

"I allowed her to keep in on one condition: she don't try to kill her self again," Megatron grinned.

Optimus glared, fighting a mental war in his mind. Eventually, he put his guns away, and put his arms above his head.

Megatron grinned bugger as the autobots dropped their weapons, staring open mouthed at their leader. The con autobot ran forward, placing stasis cuffs on the autobot's hands, and leading him forward.

"Remember your word, Megatron," Optimus said as he walked past, walking into the ground bridge that appeared before him.

Megatron glared at the autobots. "You were right to question my trust,"

Ironhide narrowed his eyes at the lying decepticon leader. He fires his cannons, and Megatron only smiles, backing into the portal. It closes just as Ironhide's blasts reaches it.

"Scrap," he cursed, looking at the other two autobots with him.


	13. Attacking the Base

As soon as Optimus Prime got through the portal, he shoved his elbow into the side of the clone's face. As the clone went down, Optimus slammed his fists onto the nearest decepticon's head, breaking the cuffs in half. He lifted the nearest decepticon body and held it in front of him as he charged the remaining three decepticons. Just as he had killed the last one, Megatron calmly walked through the portal. He took one long look at the scene before him, until he rested his eyes on the enraged Prime.

"Where is she Megatron?"

Megatron only laughed. "You do not stand a chance, Prime. Those stasis cuffs will still keep you from your weapons. So now, you are rendered defenseless, and every decepticon is going to go after you." Optimus said nothing, staring into Megatron's spark. "But, I do love a good challenge. If you find her, and survive, you may have her,"

Optimus took off as soon as those words were said, ignoring the laughter that was following.

! #$%^&amp;*()

"_Optimus Prime to base, do you read me?_"

Ratchet smiled. The autobots had not yet returned from their mission, and Optimus was the first that he'd heard from them.

"Ratchet here. How's it going Optimus?"

"_Lock on to my coordinates, and send everyone,_" the Prime ordered, much to Ratchet's surprise.

Ratchet searched for Optimus, and when he found him, his jaw dropped.

"Optimus, you're in the air,.."

Just then, the remaining autobots screeched into the hangar. Ironhide immediately transformed and started babbling on about how the decepticons had gotten Optimus.

"_Ironhide, I need you to lead the team through the ground bridge. You will be met with heavy fire. I want all decepticons down, no excuses,_" their leader demanded.

Ironhide stared at the screen, then at Ratchet, then nodded.

"_Ratchet, I need you to come here,_" Optimus informed the medic. "_Bring both medical kits_."

"Both?"

"_Bring the human one as well. You will be needing it._"

Ratchet nodded, running off to grab the things he needed. Ironhide called for the remaining autobots to meet him in the hangar. When Ratchet returned, they activated the ground bridge and charged through.

! #$%^&amp;*()_

Optimus Prime wasn't lying when they said that they would be met with heavy fire. Almost every decepticon was waiting for their arrival. In the middle of the pile of decepticons, Prime's stiletto was just barely noticeable.

"Why do you think he isn't using his weapons?" Bumblebee called to whoever could hear him over the fighting they were roughly thrown into.

"Look at his wrists," Ironhide responded, more to Ratchet than Bee. "He has something on them,"

"They look like stasis cuffs," Ratchet answered, trying to get to Optimus while doing the least amount of harm possible. He hated fighting, but realized that it was absolutely necessary at times.

Optimus Prime realized that the others had arrived, due to the number of decepticon's attacking him decreasing. I didn't see any of them, however, until Ratchet made his way to his side.

"If you can pull yourself away from here for thirteen astro-seconds I can get those things off of you," Ratchet called.

At this, Optimus smiled and nodded. He fought his way through the mass of decepticons, admiring Ratchet's light attacks against the cons attacking him. Ratchet was a medic, his job was to save people, not be the reason of their destruction. As Ratchet worked on the cuffs, Optimus took a look at the battle for the first time. There were a lot of decepticons laying on the ground around them, but also there were two autobots. Wheeljack was sitting up against the wall in the corner, firing a single gun at any decepticon he could. Ironhide was covering as Sideswipe and Bumblebee carried a weak Bulkhead to the same corner. His friends were in danger, and there were still decepticons coming.

As soon as Ratchet gave the all clear about his stasis cuffs, Prime barked orders at him.

"Annabelle is here somewhere," he stated frantically. "She has glass with her, and Megatron hasn't made any attempt to keep it from her. She looked as if she had lost a lot of blood, and dehydrated,"

"Do you have any idea where she is?" Ratchet asked, standing, grabbing the supplies he had used to help Optimus.

Optimus pointed at a hallway behind them. "She's not in there. That's the only one that I have been through."

Ratchet nodded and took off down the nearest hallway. Optimus watched him go before turning around and dismantling the decepticons that were attacking his friends.

! #$%^&amp;*

Ratchet looked up and down the hallways. He was surprised at how little decepticons there were. He hadn't seen a single one in the five earth minutes that he had been searching. It didn't make any sense.

The sound of footsteps approaching him caught his attention away from his search. He quickly ducked in the nearest doorway, using the darkness to shade his green color.

Megatron slowly paced his way down the hall. He had one goal in mind: reach the autobot human friend. If Megatron had the filthy thing in his hands, he would be able to use it to his advantage. It wouldn't be long after that when he could control every move every autobot made.

As he rounded the hall's curvature, he thought that he had heard some movement. He activated his scanners and scanned the area immediately around him. He didn't pick up anything but a small retrorat.

_Stupid, inconsiderate things._ He thought, continuing on.

Ratchet followed him as closely as he could without being detected by his scanners. He figured Megatron would be retrieving Bells, especially since he wasn't moving towards the battle. Hopefully, Megatron would lead him straight to the human.

! #$%^&amp;*()_

_Oh, geez that hurts_.

I slowly reopened my eyes, looking up first. I dropped the shard of glass that was left in my cell, splattering the blood on it onto my leg. I look down at my arm, and softly drift my forefinger across the newly reopened scars. Residing in this Hell, I couldn't help but do a little. I didn't try to deepen the cuts anymore. I couldn't do anything about it, I was stuck here. I had told the autobots not to look for me. I pray to God they didn't listen. I looked at my arm again, watching the blood fall over my arm, dropping onto the floor.

At that moment, the door opened. Myself and the two guards that were stationed to guard me stood up at the newcomer's arrival. I sat down as I realized who it was: Megatron.

"Leave us," Megatron ordered saying nothing more as the cons left the room. I continued my attention to the cuts on my arm. As much as I loved the pain, I didn't want any infections. I took a bottle of hydrogen peroxide (it took a little convincing to get them to get me this stuff) and poured it over my arm. It fizzed and bubbled, but it also stung to no prevail. I winced as Megatron opened the door and leaned in. "You're coming with me," he almost laughed. I rolled my eyes and acknowledged him none.

The door opened.

"I told you to le-"

Megatron was thrown to the other side of the room where he hit his head. Stunned for only half a second gave his attacker all the time he needed to inject the con with a lethal dose of a sedative. Bells looked up at the sound of Megatron crashing into the wall, seeing a green robot looming over Megatron's still body.

"Ratchet?.." she asked hesitantly, wondering if it was the decepticons playing a trick on her again.

"Bells," he smiled, holding out his hand.

Bells got on, careful not to disturb any of her bruises, cuts, the whole lot. "Where are the others?"

"No time to explain now kid. We gotta get you out of here and back to the base as soon as possible."

Bells nodded and held on as the autobot plunged forward. She stole a glance back at the decepticon leader on the floor. His red eyes following her, but not entirely looking _at _her, not moving a single bit.


	14. Healing

The first thing I noticed while Ratchet was carrying me down the hallways of the decepticon ship: it was so _empty_. No one was in the halls, no one was in any of the rooms that they passed. It was so _still_.

Ratchet had set himself at a steady pace. I could hear him huffing with every step, and his arm swayed as he ran. I almost fell asleep, but then he stopped.

When I looked up, I understood why it was so quiet.

Optimus Prime stood in the middle of the hallway, battered, crushed, dented, destroyed, but _standing_. At his feet lie dozens of decepticon bodies.

"Optimus…" I whispered his name as I took in what had happened.

He turned and looked at us with the mention of his name, and smiled. He slowly walked over and held out his hand. I looked up at Ratchet as he moved his hand closer to Optimus.' He nodded, and I scrambled into the energon-stained hand. As soon as I was gone, Ratchet took off past us, searching for something.

"What's he looking for?" I asked following Ratchet's movements as far as I could.

"We had a few… injuries he needs to take care of," Optimus said blankly, walking in the other direction.

"But.." I protested, looking behind Optimus as much as I could. "But I want to see the others.."

"We need to talk first," he said sternly, looking down at me.

"Can't you talk to me about it later, Optimus? It would be fine. I'm fine, the decepticons didn't do anything to me while I was here, they just wanted me to-"

"Not about that, Annabelle," he paused, looking away as he was walking. "About your arm."

"Oh…"

I sat down, crossing my legs. I ran my hand over the cuts as he rounded another corner. _This is going to be fun_.

! #$%^&amp;*()_

Upon Ratchet's arrival, everything seemed to calm down a bit.

Wheeljack had been gained up on by a couple of decepticons. They had shot him at a close distance, a couple barely brushing his spark. He had broken energon lines everywhere, but as far as Ratchet could tell there were no main ones.

Bulkhead, however, was not as lucky. The decepticon Barricade had gotten the upper hand for a split second and dug his claw-like servo tips into his spark chamber. Whereas it didn't hit his spark directly, it severed many of his main energon lines, and he was leaking them out faster than what Ratchet could put in. Ratchet had approached Bulkhead first, seeing as his injuries were far more severe than any of the others.

Sideswipe had stupidly took on four decepticons on his own. As he was taking two down just fine, the other two looked for any open moment where they could shoot the young autobot. It wasn't long before he had gone down. If Ironhide hadn't showed up by his side when he did, he wouldn't have made it.

Bumblebee was on fire. He was ready to keep going. He was hurt, yes, leaking energon out of his arm, hand, and right leg. But he was in battle mode. He was walking around the mass grave of deceased decepticons, looking for a single sign of life.

Ironhide was less than perfect, but he wasn't as damaged as the others. He had a few broken lines, but nothing he couldn't fix himself. What he was worried about was Bells. Optimus received Ratchet's confirmation of getting the girl, just as everyone else had. That's when Optimus and Ironhide went on a frenzy, killing every blasted decepticon in sight. After they had _finally_ reached the end, Optimus ordered Ironhide to go back.

! #$%^&amp;*

"_But Optimus," Ironhide protested. "I cannot just leave you here. You are hurt just as much as everyone else here, and Ratchet will blow a gasket if you're not down there healing what you can when you can." _

"_I must talk to Annabelle," he said plainly. _

_With that Ironhide nodded. He understood that Optimus needed to talk to the girl about what had happened, but also, he had called her Annabelle. _

! #$%^&amp;*(

That is what had Ironhide worried right now. He needed to talk to Bells about cutting. As he leaned against the wall doing his best so secure his own cut energon lines, he thought about that conversation.

"Ironhide, I need you," Ratchet called, still leaning over Bulkhead's frame.

Ironhide sighed and walked over. _Primus help that poor girl._

! #$%^&amp;*()

"It wasn't anything against you, Optimus, or the others," I babbled out, clutching my burning arm.

Prime had made me pour hydrogen peroxide over the cuts again, and it was stinging. I clutched my eyes shut, willing the pain to go away. _Mind over matter_.

"You caused bodily harm to yourself while in my care," Optimus said sternly, but caringly. "I cannot allow whatever was causing this to happen again. So tell me, what was it?"

"It's usually dreams," I explained. "When I have dreams, I'll wake up and cut, so that I can know the difference between them and reality. But recently, it's been the events. Like, I'll feel like I'm a burden, or when Ironhide was getting attacked...I blamed myself, and I felt so bad…"

Optimus nodded. He knew what he was going to do. He offered his hand to the human, and she graciously climbed on, laying in his palm. "Sleep," he ordered. He couldn't be sure, but he thought he heard her mumble a _Yes sir_ in response. He smiled as he made his way back to the others.

#$%^&amp;*

When Optimus arrived, Ironhide and Bumblebee were carrying a weak, but alive and healing Bulkhead through the groundbridge. Wheeljack had an arm around Ratchet's shoulder, and was slowly making their way in the same direction. Sideswipe nodded at Optimus before he to walked through the groundbridge. Optimus took one last look around before he stepped into the portal as well, carrying a sleeping Bells in his hand.

! #$%^&amp;*(

"_Can we save him?" _

"_I don't know...It'll be along shot. But we do have a chance. The sedative the autobot gave him was set to kill, but I don't think there was enough to kill Lord Megatron."_

"_Keep working on him."_

! #$%^&amp;*(


	15. Night Terrors

**Thanks to Autobotlover56, who seems to love this story.. I promise I am updating as much as I can, I'm starting to be yelled at for having my computer open in the middle of class….I hope you appreciate this dedication here! :P **

! #$%^&amp;*(

_I was running. _

_I didn't know where, and I didn't know why. But I knew whatever it was behind me was going to hurt me. _

_I kept running and running. I didn't understand why, but I kept going. My feet were burning each time they touched the ground. My side ached with the forming cramp, urging me to stop and stretch. My lungs were wheezing, struggling to overpower my desperate need for more air. _

_It was dark. I was already scared from that, but now running from something that I didn't even know was there. _

_I felt a hand on my shoulder. _

_I screamed and twisted away, running in the other direction. _

_I kept running and running, knowing now that the something behind me was a _something_. _

_Suddenly a wall showed up. _

_NO!_

_No, no no no nononononononononononononono, I have to going! No! _

_I banged on the wall, hoping it would open, but knowing it wouldn't. I turned around as I heard the thing behind me's footsteps. I closed my eyes and screamed. _

! #$%^&amp;*(

"Annabelle!" a voice called from beside me.

I was panting, being soaked in my own sweat, looking dead ahead, sitting straight up. There was movement on my back, someone was touching my back. But it was gentle, just a smooth rub, very nice. Arms then wrapped around me, pulling my head on on their shoulder, hugging me tight and close. _And I wasn't protesting it. _

"Bells,." the voice said again, soothing me.

I felt around me. It wasn't like the hard stone I was used to, it was the soft squishyness of a bed. And there was a human next to me…

I looked next to me to see Ironhide's holoform, gently rubbing my back. His blue eyes shining against his black hair, watching me carefully.

"Ironhide…" I whispered, suddenly remembering everything that had happened. I looked down at my arms and saw that they had been bandaged, along with various other parts on my body. Optimus Prime had set up a watch, per Ratchet's advice. The autobots took turns watching Bells as she slept. Keeping the holoform up was tiring, and a single autobot couldn't be chosen for the task as they all cared for her. As Ironhide was the least hurt with the least amount of medical experience, he was first.

The autobot smiled, taking me into his arms. I sobbed into his shoulder as he continued to rub my back. I slowly began to regain a hold on myself, and he leaned back down against my bed, my head still resting on his shoulder, his arms wrapped protectively around me.

"Go back to sleep, Bells." he ordered. "You still have a while until morning. I'll protect you. If you have any more night scares, just imagine me there. I won't let anything hurt you. Promise."

And with that, I dozed back to face those demons again.

! #$%^&amp;*()

"How's he doing?" Optimus asked Ratchet, looking over the green autobot in front of him.

"He's still in stasis," Ratchet replied, careful not to disturb his work. "I only have a few more welds and energon lines to repair. I secured all the main lines, subdued the leaking, and have began an IV to restore the loss energon." Ratchet looked up, and let out a mechanical sigh. "Bulkhead's a tough one."

"That he is. And what about you?" Optimus pointed out. "When was the last time you recharged?"

Ratchet outwardly laughed at that, much to Optimus' surprise. "Don't start lecturing me on the importance of recharge, Prime." Ratchet snarled, looking back down on Bulkhead. "Or need I remind you of the chain of command when it comes to medical conditions?"

Optimus smiled. He knew that the medic out-ranked him in medical situations, and was slightly annoyed that Ratchet freely used it to his advantage.

Before another word could be spoken, an ear-shattering scream filled the entire base.

Again.

"How many is that now?" Bumblebee asked, looking up at Optimus.

"Thirteen."

"In how long?" Ratchet asked, pausing from his work.

"Three hours, forty-seven minutes, and seconds."

"That's not enough.." Bumblebee stated the obvious. "Should someone relieve Ironhide?"

::: _I swear on Primus' spark, Bumblebee if you even mention replacing me again I will presonally rip out your vocal cords again myself, and make fragging sure Ratchet won't be able to fix them again._ :::

All of the autobots except Bumblebee laughed at the threat from the weapon's specialist that shot over the comm link system that they all had.

"Who left that open!?" Bumblebee demanded.

Optimus chuckled, then turned to his computer's, looking for the decepticons. He had heard that Ratchet had injected Megatron with enough sedative to kill him four times over, but he still had a bad feeling about it.

! #$%^&amp;*(

"_Shockwave!" _

"_What?" _

"_Look!" _

_The two decepticons stared in awe at the silver mech standing before them. _

"_My decepticons...prepare for battle!"_


	16. Going Back

When I woke again, Ironhide informed me that it was morning, and that if I wanted to get up now was the time to do it. He stayed in the room with me as I got ready for the morning, holding everything sharp in his hands as he turned his back as I showered and got dressed. I had woken up a couple more times throughout the night, unsure of the exact number.

"Hey 'HIde," I called as I threw the closest shirt I had over my head. "What happened to Jazz? I haven't seen him yet."

"Optimus sent him to commune with your human leaders," Ironhide responded, analyzing one of the books on my shelf. "He should be contacting base sometime soon."

"Is it anything important? What are they talking about?" I paused. "It's okay to turn around now."

"Well, it's all about weather or not we pose a threat to humanity by staying here," he turned around, still studying the book in his hands, my razors and scissors tucked under his arm. "After you're disappearance, Optimus didn't think he would be suitable to talk to your leaders. Sending Jazz was the most logical choice. He's been gone for about three weeks now," Ironhide looked up at me as I approached him, grabbing my things out from under his arms and placing them in their rightful place. "What is this?" he asked, holding the book up.

I looked at the cover, and didn't even have to think about the answer before I gave it. "Harry Potter. It's about witches and wizards."

Ironhide looked at me puzzled. I nodded, not sure what he was questioning. "May I read this?" I nodded just as we approached the hangar, Ironhide's truck following not to far behind.

"Ironhide!" Ratchet called. "Now that you're done playing superhero get your aft up here and help me out here!"

I laughed as Ironhide grumbled, the holoform disappearing and the truck transforming behind me. It didn't take long until the sounds of the two mechs arguing filled the bay. Bumblebee was staring at the autobot-sized tv in front of him as I pounded on my gaming chair.

"You up for a couple of rounds, sugar?" he glared down at me, holding up an autobot-sized remote.

"Oh, you're on!" I shouted, grabbing my own and flipping on Mario Kart.

! #$%^&amp;*()

Optimus glanced behind him at Annabelle and Bumblebee playing a human video game. It was one with the racing, where Bells always insisted on being the one that reminded her of him. He had been worried about her recently. She hadn't talked much about the things that she had witnessed, and didn't really say much about where she went after she left the base, or even how she got out without any of them noticing.

_I can't be thinking about this too much. Jazz should be coming in with a report soon_.

Like clockwork, Jazz's voice came on the radio, requesting Optimus' attention. _Speak of the devil_.

"Optimus Prime," he acknowledged.

"Prime, I have a slight situation," Jazz said calmly.

Optimus immediately thought Decepticons and tensed up. "Yes?" he asked as calmly as he could, not wanting to make any rash calls.

"The humans aren't entirely...pleased that we have Annabelle in our possession." Jazz explained. "They're sending a party with me to take her back home,"

At this, Ironhide and Ratchet stopped arguing to listen. Thankfully, Bumblebee had her so into that game that she wasn't paying attention, but Bee could hear and was leaning towards the computer's direction as if trying to hear more.

"I will not allow that to happen," Ironhide said gravely, charging his cannons and swinging them freely on his arms. "You don't know what happened when I took her home that one time,"

"_I understand the difficulties behind this decision,_" Jazz said softly. "_I'm not too happy about it either. But it's the only option here, Prime. I've argued them as much as I can. There's nothing we can do about it_."

"Bullshit there's nothing," Ratchet spoke. "We're four times their size,"

"But they also have the power to kick us off this planet." Optimus growled. He paused, then sighed. "Are you sure there's nothing we can do, Jazz?"

"_I'm sorry, Prime,_"

Optimus sighed and looked over to where Bells was still playing with Bee. Bee had paused and was looking sadly at them all, Bells oblivious to it all.

"So," Wheeljack asked, stepping away from Bulkhead. "Who gets to tell her?"

! #$%^&amp;*()_

_I can't believe it_.

I tried so hard to keep my face the same as I listened to their conversation. I wonder why they didn't use to comm link, it would've been easier to keep the info from me. _Maybe they don't know I'm listening. _I paused the game as the silence had gone on, and turned to look at the autobots looking at me.

"It's okay," I said, fighting tears away and trying to keep my smile painted on my face. "I understand. I will go,"

Optimus looked sadly down at me. "Thank you for understanding, little one," he nodded at me. "You will always have a home here."

"It's not that far away," I laughed lightly.

I walked to my room, and started packing some bags. I threw in a couple new shirts and jeans, shampoo and conditioner, and razors. I grabbed one of them, and held it up. _If I could just break it…_

"Bells," a deep baritone voice called. A hand grabbed mine, and tilted the razor out of my hand. I looked up to see Optimus standing there, his blue eyes showing concern, anger, fear.

Before another word could be spoken, I collapsed into his arms sobbing uncontrollably.

"I don't want to go back," I stuttered into his shoulder, his arms wrapping around me.

! #$%^&amp;*()


	17. Incoming

I was back on the ground. It wasn't the concrete ground the decepticons had me on, but the carpeted ground that my mother made me sleep on. My back and thighs were burning with pain. My wrist was on fire and throbbing. I was light headed, freezing, but sweating. My ribs were aching with every breath, undeniably hurt somehow.

My mother was furious when I got home. As soon as the authorities left, she turned cold.

Sadly, it was now time to get up. I went through my normal morning routines, just as if nothing had happened. But, the thing was, while I was doing them, I was praying to whoever would listen to send an autobot right at that point.

"Annabelle!" my mother called from the restroom. I walked in, only to find her filling a tub with water. "I saw this in a book. Come here. If you can go through with this without complaining, once, I will let you go see your 'friends' tonight." I eagerly nodded. "Climb in."

After about twenty minutes in the freezing water, my mom sent me out into the rising shade to sit for another twenty. The water on my body was freezing with the crisp 30 degree morning weather. At about the twenty-five minute mark, a familiar black topkick pulled into the driveway.

"ANNABELLE YOU BETTER LEAVE BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND" my mother called, sending me to run into Ironhide's cab, still soaked and freezing.

"Bells, what happ-"

"Can it, Ironhide," I ordered, shivering. "Let's go,"

! #$%^&amp;*()

"Luckily, none of your injuries are severe, but because of the cold you are on the verge of catching pneumonia," Ratchet explained to Bells, looking away from his many machines to look at her. She was asleep on the bed, breathing deeply, thrashing with the oncoming nightmare. "Optimus, should we do something?"

"We can't do anything," Prime murmured, laying next to her on the bed, trying to keep her hands from ripping her IV out.

Optimus was trying to keep it calm. Annabelle, his human friends, was trapped in the hands of someone who hurt her _for fun_. And the human associates wouldn't do anything about it. How furious he was didn't even register it on his scanners.

"There has to be something," Bumblebee said softly, looking at Bells with the same look as Optimus had.

"There isn't," Jazz chimed in from a corner of the med bay. "I have tried every angle I can think of. I overheated my processor trying to figure a way around it."

"The United States Government would rather have a teenage girl in the hands of her abusive mother than eight alien robots in the middle of a civil war," Ironhide muttered. "We have put her in more danger than her mother has, guys. Think about it. She was abducted. By the _decepticons_. There can't be any pain more than that,"

The autobots paused to think about that. In a way, they could see where the humans were coming from. But then again; "At least we can provide the utmost protection." Optimus growled from clenched teeth. "We will risk our lives before she is hurt by a decepticon hand. We have all proven that. Her mother…. she hurts her for fun,"

"Guys," Jazz called softly again, still leaning in his corner. "It's 8:30. We have to wake her up."

"I'll drive her home," Optimus stated, gently waking the poor, and injured girl.

! #$%^&amp;*()

"_Where is my clone?" Megatron called, walking into the control bay of their decepticon warship. _

"_He was...badly injured by Optimus, lord Megatron," Starscream sneared. "We had to … offline him." _

"_YOU WHAT!?" Megatron backhanded the much smaller decepticon, watching as he sailed backwards, landing into the wall. "No one decides who is offlined and who isn't besides _me_. I thought I made that clear," _

"_Lord Megatron," one of his pilot's called, waving him over to the direction of the scanner. "We have three cybertronian lifeforms entering Earth's atmosphere," _

"_Of which decent?" Megatron asked, turning his attention to the scanners, leaving the tiny plane in much relief but despair. _

"_It is unclear, lord," _

"_Send a party to investigate. Make sure we get there before the autobots." _

! #$%^&amp;*()

"Optimus, do you see-"

"Yes. Autobots, transform, and roll out!"

! #$%^&amp;*()

As the autobots approached the crater that the ship caused when landing, they could very plainly see a decepticon symbol on it.

"It could be just an autobot escaping on the only thing he could," Sideswipe explained, looking around. "That's how I came here."

"Nonetheless, act with absolute caution," Optimus ordered, charging his guns.

The autobots searched the wreckage, looking for any sign of life, but finding none.

But then suddenly: "Optimus Prime?"

Optimus swerved around, and was met with the blue eyes of a sky blue transformer. A _female_ transformer.

"Optimus, there's two more," Bulkhead called, aiming his guns at a purple and pink transformer, itching for a fight as he had just got off the medical bed.

"Optimus," the blue transformer in front of him said. "Do you not recognize us?"

"I have my suspicions," the grand transformer said calmly, not a hint of emotion in his voice.

"It's me," she smiled. "Elita One,"

! #$%^&amp;*()_

Bells smiled slightly, taking a break from the cleaning the kitchen floor. She knew that what she had was bad, but she knew the autobots would help her. She trusted them completely.

"Annabelle keep working."

_I just hope it's soon_.

#$%^&amp;*(

**Thank you to whoever reviewed and said I should add some female transformer action! See what happens when you review? :D**


	18. I'm Back!

**hey guys! Sorry for the delay… I've changed some stuff, as well as got rid of a whole chapter. Hopefully this'll get rid of some of my writer's block. I'm just gona wing it now. However, as always, your guys' opinion on where I should take this story is always appreciated! Thank you! :D**

! #$%^&amp;*()

"_Annabelle! Wake up!_"

I grumbled to myself as I pushed myself off of the ground. I wa having a great dream, before I was interrupted by -

"_Annabelle get up now!_"

I hurried to the kitchen, where I saw a man that I had never seen before. He had a little grey in his hair, but he was in his late twenties, early thirties. The one big thing that stuck out to me was his eyes. They were a bright red. Like, decepticon red. If I didn't know any better I'd think that the decepticons had developed holoforms, but Ratchet had said that the technology was beyond them.

"Annabelle, this is Chris. Make us both some breakfast then go get your sister up. We're going out tonight," my mother ordered, as she stared dreamily into this Chris' eyes. I rolled my eyes and turned the coffee on.

I was thinking about Bumblebee and Sideswipe and how they were going to prank Ironhide this morning. My train of thought was interrupted by Chris throwing something at my shoulder.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked him, not looking down to see what he threw.

"How does that sound, human?" he snarled.

I froze. What human uses the word human when addressing someone? And that voice. ...It sounded so fimiliar.

"She probably wasn't listening dear. She was probable thinking about her new friends," my mother said in disgust, flipping through another magazine. "Chris wants to take you shopping and leave Angela and I here at home. That way you can do all the hard work and I can stay here."

"I really don't want to mother," I said, not looking away from the man's red eyes. "I don't think I trust Chris that much yet." _Or ever_.

"Well I do. Chris is a part of the family now. You better treat him with respect."

"Then it's settled," Chris smiled, standing up walking to the door. "Let's go human."

! #$%^&amp;*

Optimus Prime drove through the hills of Ohio carefully, making each turn slowly, allowing the newly arrived autobot to learn behind him.

_Female autobots_. They hadn't have been heard from since they left Cybertron for earth. There were hundreds of them in the war effort, but now, standing before them, there were three. The pink corvette behind them is Arcee. She is the same age as Bumblebee, having gone through training with him. The purple bug was Chromia, the group's weapons specialist. She took lessons from Ironhide himself. Then, finally, the sky blue ford f-150 is Elita One, leader of the girls. She worked side by side Optimus Prime during the days of the wars on Cybertron. Rumors had it that the two became sort of an item. Even Optimus couldn't deny for himself that there wasn't some sort of connection.

Arcee and Chromia branched off to meet with the other autobots to catch up, but Elita followed Optimus. He didn't quite know where he was going, but when he ended up in the miles and miles of corn fields in Indiana, he stopped and transformed. He watched as Elita followed suit and walked up to him.

"Optimus," her voice rang, reaching a hand up to his face. "Oh, how we have missed you boys."

Optimus sighed and pulled away from her touch. "What happened?"

Elita dropped her hand and looked around at the Earth. "What a beautiful planet the humans have," she said, staring at the sunset before her. "It reminds me of Cybertron before the war consumed it's life,"

"That's what I thought when I first laid eyes on her beauty," Optimus agreed, letting the suggested topic drop. "But some of these humans are as bad as Megatron himself,"

"What do you mean?"

"In our time here, we have made one single human friend, An-"

"Annabelle," Elita interrupted. "The others told me a little about her,"

"Bumblebee found her on the brink of death. We had first thought that one of the humans had attacked her, and we were blind to see that it wasn't other humans, but herself."

"She had purposly almost offlined herself?" Elita asked in confusion.

"Yes," Optimus paused, looking away from the femme in front of him. He thought back to the day that the autobots had found out about self harm, and how their reactions had driven her out and into decepticon hands. "It was prolonged. Her caregiver isn't the nicest to her. She abuses her, neglects her, and makes her serve her and her younger siblings."

"But didn't the humans send her back to her caregiver?"

A low growl emitted from Prime's throat as he thought of Bells in that house with her caregiver. "Yes,"

Elita looked into the sunset, and thought of the young human. "Maybe I could talk to her," Elita suggested, catching Optimus' eye. "Maybe I could provide some support, from a femme point of view."

Optimus pondered over the idea, then nodded. "Thank you,"

! #$%^&amp;*(

"_Lord Megatron to decepticon headquarters, come in." _

"_Soundwave here, how may I serve?" _

"_Ah, Soundwave. How has been the production of my new clone?" _

"_Slow, but steady, my lord." _

"_Good. Prepare the bed again. The human Antonia fell for the holoform, just as you suggested. I have the autobot pet and am making my way to the base. I want the scout," _

"_Affirmative," _

! #$%^&amp;*()

**My computer is really slow, so I will update when I have the patience to deal with this POS. Sorry for the delay….I will begin writing normally now. :D**


	19. Jacob Michael

**"****Who are you texting, youngling?" **

**I politely put my phone up, and looked at the man in the driver's seat. Chris had a silver lamborghini, with hints of purple here and there. It was easy to settle into the chair, but I was uneasy. "Just a couple friends," I answered, not wanting to tell him I was texting my secret friends who were giant robots from another planet. **

**"****Your car- mother said something about you making some new friends," he stuttered, looking at me almost as if he was happy about something. "Tell me, what are their names?" **

**"****The one I'm texting, his name is Bee," I smiled up at him. "He's the nicest." **

**"****Oh is he now?" Chris almost smiled. "What does 'Bee' stand for?"**

**"****Benard," **

**He seemed content with that answer. It was silent for a while until my phone beeped again. I looked at it. **

**_Optimus doesn't want to take any risks. He is sending Ironhide and I to meet you at this mall. See you there. -B_**

**I sighed and put my phone down next to me. I thought for a little, looking out the window. ****_It's nice to have friends that care about me_****.**

**! #$%^&amp;***

**Arcee froze, mid step. She immediately started regretting her decision to transform. **

**She had been patrolling the area around her for some time now. She was getting aches in her joints so she wanted to stop and stretch a little. She had pulled into the woods, deep into them, and transformed. She cracked her back, and started to move around, but she heard a stick snap as soon as she lifted her foot. **

**She activated her infrared and saw a human crouching behind the bushes to her left. She sighed, put her foot down, and crouched towards the direction of the human. **

**"****You can come out," she called, trying to make herself as small as possible. "I will not harm you," **

**The bushes moved and shook with the movement of the human, and out stepped a youngling, a boy. He had blonde hair, and blue eyes. He stared at Arcee not with fear, but with utmost curiosity. She held still, not wanting to frighten him, as he circled her. Finally, he came to her front and just looked at her. **

**"****My name is Arcee," she said, smiling. "What is yours?" **

**"****My name is Jacob Michael," he said, looking up at the transformer. He paused, and looked down at his feet. "If you don't mind my asking...what are you?" **

**Arcee smiled and offered the boy her hand. He looked at it, shrugged his shoulders and climbed on. "I am an autobot, descended from the planet Cybertron." **

**"****So you're an alien?" **

**She laughed. "Yes, I am in fact an alien. But I am not here to harm you, or any of the life here. I am here to protect it." **

**"****From what?" **

**"****From the decepticons," she said. She looked down at the boy, slowly making her way back to the base. "The decepticons started a war against the government, and we autobots formed to stop them. The decepticons brought us here, and here we are." **

**! #$%^&amp;***

**Optimus and Elita One were on separate monitors, looking for any decepticon activity. They were following Ironhide and Bumblebee as well, trying to lock on to Bells' signal. When they had got back, Bumblebee had informed them of her suspicions. When they heard footsteps coming from the entrance, they knew it was Arcee returning from her rounds. With Bumblebee gone, she had turned into the temporary scout. What they weren't expecting, was the human that she held in her hand talking to as she walked in. **

**Elita noticed it first, and knocked Prime on the shoulder with her fist. He turned to look, and took a quick intake of breath. **

**"****Arcee?" he calmly called out. **

**Both the bot and the human looked up at him. Arcee's face froze, probably with fear of what the autobot commander was going to say. The human, however, looked up at the mech in awe. Optimus was much, much taller than Arcee, and much bigger. **

**"****Wow," he said under his breath, barely audible. **

**"****Optimus, sir," Arcee finally managed to get out. "Elita One, ma'am. This is, Jacob Michael. I.. he… he saw me transform.." **

**"****It's alright," Elita One approached her, resting her hand on the bot's shoulder. "A clear explanation was all we were looking for and that's what we got. Isn't it, Prime?" **

**Optimus nodded, then turned back to his work. **

**Elita rolled her optics and offered her hand out to the human. "Don't mind him," she winked, as Jacob climbed into her hand. "Our other human friend thinks she is in danger, so he's monitoring two of our assets as they investigate. **

**"****Other humans know too?" Jacob asked, taking in the giant hangar. **

**"****Yes. Her name is Annabelle," **

**"****Annabelle Johnson?" **

**"****Stop!" **

**Elita stopped to look at the Prime, the only one who could give her orders. He approched them slowly, then bent down to be eye level with the human. **

**"****How do you know her?" **

**"****She went to my school," he answered, not even missing a beat. "I talked to her a few times." **

**Optimus stared at the boy. ****_If he knew Bells, he would know about her arms_****. "Did you notice her arms?" **

**"****Yes, of course I did. That's why I started talking to her. I've done it before, I know the kind of pain she was in. I wanted to help," **

**Optimus narrowed his eyes, then stood to his full height. "Give him a tour," he ordered the two femmes. **

**"****Can he stay?" Arcee asked softly, but hope seeping into her eyes. **

**"****If he so chooses," Optimus said, just as quietly. **

**! #$%^&amp;*()**

**"****_Lord Megatron, we have scanned the scout's alt. form. We will be able to get a clone of him," _**

**"****_Very good. I will leave the human with the autobots then."_**

**! #$%^&amp;***

**"****Are those your friends?" **

**Ilooked up, and sure enough, there was a yellow camaro and a black topkick in front of them. **

**"****Yes," Ismiled. ****_But how did he know…_**

**"****I'll just drop you off here then. I will get what your mother wants. See you back at home," **

**As soon as Bells was out of the car, Chris took off. Ironhide's holoform appeared but it was too late, he was gone. **

**I started walking towards the cars, Bumblebee's holoform now activated. **

**"****Thanks for coming guys," she smiled. "I guess I'm with you now?" **

**Bumblebee smiled excitedly, but Ironhide still looked towards the direction that Chris came from. **

**"****It did feel like Megatron," Ironhide said. "I want you to stay with us tonight," he said dryly. **

**I tried to hold back a smile as I moch saluted him. "Yes, sir!" **

**Ironhide smiled and scruffed my hair. "Who you riding with?" **

**! #$%^&amp;***

**When I stepped out of Bumblebee, I was met with Optimus Prime, two female looking transformers (I knew they had arrived, but I wasn't sure of their names) and in the hand of the pink one, stood a human. **

**Ironhide transformed, and scooped me into his giant hand. He turned it over and I sat with my legs crossed in his palm. He brought me to Optimus, who looked happy to see me. **

**"****Prime?" Ironhide asked, looking at the taller mech. "I suggest that Bells stays with us tonight. I didn't get a good read on the vehicle that the human mech was driving, but I did detect some sort of energon coming off of it." **

**Optimus looked at me, then back at Ironhide. "I will notify Antonia that she will not be returning home tonight," I smiled moved my legs like wings, up and down. "Jazz will be accompanying you tonight, as he has a few things he'd like to talk to you about," **

**I nodded, and started searching for the smaller silver mech I knew well, and missed. I fell short and gasped when my eyes fell on the human. "Oh no," I whispered. **

**Suddenly, all movement near me stopped to look at me. I was still staring at the boy in the pink bot's hand, and she noticed it. She smiled, and moved towards me. **

**"****Annabelle, I am Arcee. And this is-" **

**"****Jacob Michael," I whispered, staring at the boy. He smiled at me, but then looked at Arcee and the light blue bot and asked for a continuation of the tour. The two smiled at me, and then left. **

**"****What is wrong, Bells?" Bumblebee asked, approaching Ironhide's hand. **

**"****I know him," I said. **

**"****Is that a bad thing?" Ironhide asked, and I could feel the energon building in his veins as he pumped his other hand into a fist and back out. **

**"****No," I said, breathlessly, butterflies floating in my stomach. "I like him," **

**! #$%^&amp;*(**


	20. Dipslag Order

**! #$ a few months later ! #$%^**

**It had been a while since we had heard of the decepticons. Since Chris was still staying at the house, Optimus and the others didn't want me back at the house. But, since the autobots weren't people my mom trusted, we had formed a different idea. Jacob came to my house with me one day, in his nice f-250 (which was not a transformer, by the way) and told my mom that I would be staying with him at his house. She seemed content with that, and we just hung at the autobots' hangar all day. When Jacob went home to sleep, I stayed at the hangar in my room that was built for me. **

**I was still having nightmares, but they weren't as frequent or as bad. With Ratchet's help, I got really good at controlling them. When Megatron or anyone else intruded my dreams, I just thought of the autobots and they would fight it away. But, they still insisted on taking turns sleeping with me at night. However, in the past month, it had been an argument over who was going to sleep with me. An autobot, or, Jacob. **

**Jacob and I started dating in September. We tried, very hard, to keep it a secret. But that didn't work to well. Ratchet found out, and he quickly told everyone else. Luckily, only two of the bots spoke to Jacob. And honestly, it was nice knowing that I had these bots who cared for me. **

**Optimus Prime spoke to him, of course, as speaking for all of them. And Prime told Jacob, that I meant a lot to all of them, and if he hurt me there would be a lot of retaliation, and that he didn't know if he could stop them all (including himself) in time. **

**But then, Ironhide spoke to him. Which, afterwards, I found out that back on Cybertron, Ironhide was a protector. So it makes sense. But at the time, ****_I_****was scared for Jacob. **

**"****_Listen, boy. If you as much as make her shed one tear that isn't of utmost joy, I will ignore Prime's dipslag order of 'never harming the humans' and will personally end your pathetic human life in the slowest, most painful way I know how. And I know a lot of ways to end a life."_**

**I mean, derstood where he was coming from..But Jacob isn't going to hurt me. He cares for me. **

**We have picked up the occasional decepticon signal, but nothing to extraordinary. Whenever the bots arrived at the site, the cons had split. Everyone was relaxing, exceept for the big OP. But, he is a Prime. **

**! #$%^&amp;*()**

**Jacob and I were cuddling on the couch in my room, watching TV. It was the latest Superman movie, Man of Steel. It was pretty good, and Jacob kept making comments about the women and their boobs and stuff. It didn't really bother me, but it kind of did. I just let it slide. Until the end of the movie, when he asked me if I liked it. **

**"****Of course I liked it," I said teasingly. "It had a hott guy in it," **

**I quickly stood up to grab the next movie I had on the shelf. Captain America. When I turned to ask Jacob if he liked it, he was ****_right_****behind me. I gasped in surprise and dropped the movie. **

**"****Jacob," I laughed. "You scared me." **

**Jacob's expression didn't change. He just kept staring at me. He had a look on his face.. I couldn't explain what it looked like, but he was mad. **

**"****Pick it up," he muttered. **

**"****Excuse me?" **

**"****Pick. It. Up," he growled back at me. **

**I slowly bent down and grabbed the movie. When i stood up, he grabbed my right arm, the one the movie was in. He squeezed, tighter and tighter. **

**"****Jacob," I wined, chokking back a sob. "Baby, you're hurting me." **

**"****I do not remember when it was okay for you to only watch a movie because of the 'hot' actors in it," **

**"****Yeah it was allowed the same time it was okay for you to sit and comment on girls' boobs the whole time." **

**Jacob grabbed my other wrist and slammed me into the wall, causing a loud noise that I was sure the autobot's had heard. **

**"****I don't need that attitude, Annabelle." he spat, holding my arms at my side tightly, painfully. **

**I sobbed once, looking down and away from the man in front of me. I heard an autobot treading down the hallway in our direction. **

**"****Jacob,..." **

**"****Do not speak of this. And ****_never_****let me even catch you ****_thinking_****of another man. Is that understood?" I nodded. "I can't hear you." **

**"****Yes," **

**"****Yes what?" **

**I paused. The footsteps were getting closer. I had to get him off of me before whoever was coming saw us. It wouldn't end well. "Yes sir," **

**And with that, Jacob let go, and trotted over to it back down on the couch, smiling as if nothing happened. "How about Burlesque?" he asked with a grin and a wink. Refusing to rub my aching wrists, I grabbed the movie and put it in. I sat beside Jacob, who immediatly threw his arm over me, hugging me close. I flinched, not knowing what he would do. I heard the door open, and in stepped Wheeljack's holoform. **

**"****Everything okay in here?" he asked, looking at us on the couch. **

**"****Peachy," Jacob smiled, looking around at Jackie. **

**"****Bells?" he called, ignoring the boy. **

**I sighed, and turned my head slightly. "Everything's great Wheeljack!" **

**Seeming content with that answer, he walked back out. **

**! #$%^&amp;***

**"****Optimus, we have something," **

**Optimus Prime ran over to the monitors, looking at the screen. He hadn't rested since Bells had told them that she thought the man staying with her mom was Megatron's holoform. For some reason, they hadn't been able to get the vehicle so that they could scan it. **

**Until now. **

**"****What do you have, Ratchet?" **

**"****Affirmative. The vehicle is Megatron. **

**That's all Prime needed. **

** #$%^&amp;*(**

**As the autobot's were gone to chase after Megatron, Ratchet called Jacob and I to the hangar. It didn't take long for Ratchet to notice the bruises on me arm. He called me over and looked at them. **

**"****Where'dd these come from?" **

**I looked down and spoke quietly, allmost like a kid who stole from a candy story. "I fell down the steps the other day. It wasn't fun" **

**Ratchet narrowed his eyes, but seemed content with that answer. He offered his hand to Bells, who graciously climbed in. He lifted her up to the monitor, and explained their current dilemma. **

**Bells nodded. "Please," she said, anxiously watching the screen as the computer tracked the autobot's movements. "I know they aren't the best to me, but I love my family. Please save them."**

**"****We can and we will," Ratchet assured, smiling down at the femme.**

**! #$%^&amp;*(**

**Megatron sat by Antonia's side, the fleshling deep into recharge. The sparkling was also in recharge in the other room. He couldn't believe that the insect had fallen for the tricks again. He was beginning to feel relaxed in this human home, and, if he was honest with himself, he was starting to like it here. The disgusting fleshling with the designation Antonia seemed to share his hatred towards Prime's (as she knows him, Orion's) kind spark and love towards those Megatron himself opposes. **

**It had been a couple months since the insect had left to stay with the autobots. And, as if right on que, as Megatron was thinking about her return, a series of very new vehicles pulled up to the house, a single human stepping out of each one. In the lead? A blue and red tractor trailer. **

**Megatron smiled, and he rang in his decepticon's for backup. **

**_What a fight this will be._**

**! #$%^&amp;***

****i know, cliffhangar, oh no. I couldn't really think of a better way to start the fight that is about to happen, and I've been wanting to get Bells a boyfriend for a while now…..and the reason I started writing this was because I was cutting to try to forget a fleshling whom abused me. so… might as well. ****

****Hope you guys are still enjoying this….reviews are always welcome! ****


	21. Final Battle

**My apologies for the spelling errors. My computer hates me. I'm working on it. **

#$%^&amp;*

Optimus walked up to Bells' mother's door. He had his team behind them, as well as Elita One's team of two. He had left Ratchet behind at the base to look after Bells, because he needed someone to operate the ground bridge, and Bells needed someone to be there for her during this. He knew that she despised what her mother and sister does to her, but she loves them both.

With Bulkhead on his left, and Ironhide on his right, Optimus' holoform opened the front door, pistol raised and ready. Ironhide and Bulkhead rolled in first, bringing their weapons up immediately scanning the room for Megatron.

Standing right in front of the doorway was Megatron, arms at his sides, and a devilish grin on his lips. Optimus noted that even though his sworn enemy was in a human body, he saw all of the evil radiating off of this form than in his true form.

"Megatron," Prime muttered, acknowledging him, not moving his gun.

Megatron chuckled. "Prime," he smiled. "What an honor it is to have you here." An engine in the road started, and revved multiple times.

"Optimus!" Arcee called. "Megatron's bipedal mode just rolled up.

Prime narrowed his optics. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Megatron only smiled. "I knew that you autobots would catch on to me eventually," he said moving forward. Bulkhead and Ironhide charged their guns but Megatron ignored them. "And despite what you bots think, I actually kind of have feelings for this small fleshling family. So, I have found a nice, secluded place not too far from here that I will lead you too where we can figure this out.

Optimus' optics widened. Megatron, _feeling_! It waas impossible.

_:: What should we do, Optimus?::_ Ironhide asked through the comm link. _:: Can we trust him?::_

_:: Not in the slightest bit.:: _he confirmed. _:: But he is right. We cannot endanger the humans, no matter how much some of us want to this particular family, there is still more around us. We must follow him.::_

Ironhide, seemingly content with that answer, nodded at Bulkhead. The two holoforms disappeared with the starting of two engines. The rest of the autobots followed suit, and formed a wall behind the decepticon leader. Optimus, directly behind, Ironhide and Bulkhead on either side, and the rest of the autobots in line with Optimus.

! #$%^&amp;*

"What are they doing?"

Ratchet glanced at me as I monitored the computer screen, watching as the autobots formed a line around the unknown life signal that we deemed Megatron.

"Are you usually able to detect decepticon energon signatures?" Jacob asked. He had join us a few minutes ago.

"No," Ratchet answered gravely, turning his attention back to a separate computer to the right. "That is what I am worried about,"

As Ratchet typed away, Bells and Jacob watched the group head in the direction of an abandoned mill. Bells prayed to Primus, to God, to anyone who would listen, for the safety of her friends.

! #$%^&amp;*(

Megatron rolled to a stop in front of an abandoned mill. He slowly transformed, rising to his full height just as the autobots began their transformations themselves.

Ironhide and Bulkhead immediately had their guns out and aimed at Megatron. Megatron only smiled and turned to face Optimus.

"Optimus Prime," he addressed the slightly shorter mech. "I see it is safe to assume that you intend to make this our final stand?"

"Indeed," the Prime answered, his battle mask clanging into place.

"Then it is also safe to assume, that you are a mech of Cybertronian law?"

"What are you getting at decpti-creep?" Ironhide asked, taking a step closer to Megatron and chargin his gun.

Ignoring the autobot, Megatron smiled at Prime. "You wouldn't face me with these odds, would you?"

All of the autobots except for Elita One and Optimus Prime laughed.

"You are correct, Megatron."

All of the llaughing stopped, and all autobot eyes looked at their leader in distraught.

"Optimus!"

"What are you doing!?"

"We've waited too long for this,"

"We're not on Cybertron anymore!"

"_Enough_." Optimus ceased to chatter with his loud, baritone voice. His eyes never leaving his foe's before him. "Megatron is right. Even though we no longer reside on our planet Cybertron, her rules still apply to us, and I as a Prime cannot break those rules." Optimus sighed. "I will give one half of an earth hour,"

Megatron nodded. "I will see you then."

And with that, Megatron transformed and drove off, leaving the autobots awestruck.

! #$%^&amp;*

"_What in the pits of Kaon is going on over there!?_"

Bells and Jacob ducked as yet another wrench went sailing over their heads. Ratchet slammed his hands on the table before the computer, and stared at it as if he was trying to drill a hole into it.

"They're just sitting there," Bells stated, joining the medic as they watched the energon signatures on the screen. "Maybe we should contact them?"

"Not in the heat of a battle," Ratchet said softly. "Wouldn't want to distract them,"

Bells nodded her understanding, and sat down. Hugging her knees to her chest, she looked over at her boyfriend. She wanted to go hug the boy, who hasn't as much as breathed since he saw that the decepticon energon signature disappearedd. She knew he was upset, but didn't want to ask him. He didn't want him to have one of his moments again, especially not in front of Ratchet. That would be very, very bad.

_Come on boys,_ she silently prayed. _Do something and come home_.

! #$%^&amp;*(

Two minutes before the half hour was up. The autobots had made a defensive stance in the direction in which Megatorn had left. Optimus in the front, Ironhide and Bulkhead on his left and right, the rest following behind them making a "V."

Another minute passed, and still no sign of the decepticon leader.

"That blasted Megatron isn't going to show," Wheejack growled.

"Wheeljack," Prime said calmly. "Megatron would not break on Cybertronian code. It is in our sparks, and since he used it he will not break it. Megatron is multiple things but a code breaker is not one of them,"

Right as he finished that statement, a small vehicle could be seen approaching them. The sounds of guns being produced filled the autobot lines. As the vehicle got closer, two more could be seen flanking them.

At the exact moment the half hour was up, the vehicles stopped before them. The one in front was Megatron's gray lamborghini. Behind him, was a semi they identified as Nemisis Prime, and a green camaro with a black stripe that looked just like Bumblebee. The three transformed, and stood before the autobots.

"Megatron," Optimus addressed him. "I thought you said that you were going to make this a fair fight,"

"Last time I checked ten to three is not fair," Ironhide stabbed at the con.

"I only want to fight two of you," Megatron said. "OPtimus and Nemisis, Bumblebee and my newest addition, wasp."

Optimus looked at his scout who was a ways down the line. He was glaring at the green con with such a rage in his eyes. There was no doubt that the bot wanted to fight.

"Very well, Megatron." Optimus said, stepping forward, motioning for Bee to do the same. "Under what terms?"

"If you and your bot win, myself and the decepticon forces will stand down,"

"And if they lose?" Ironhide hollered from the line.

Megatron smiled. "Optimus Prime and the autobots will leave this planet…._forever_."

The autobots broke into angered conversation. Megatron and Optimus Prime stared at each other, ignoring the chatter going on around them.

"Do we have a deal, Prime?" Megatron asked him, holding out his hand in a human gesture.

Optimus didn't miss a beat in shaking his hand.

Bumblebee and Optimus walked forward to their opponents, the chatter of the autobots behind them. The Prime called Ironhide forward to watch the battlles as Megatron was doing the same. Bumblebee stood in front of the decepticon called Wasp, bouncing from foot to foot preparing for battle. Optimus Prime stood before Nemisis Prime, meeting the con for the second time.

"And, did I forget to mention," Megatron beamed. "The fight will be to the death."

And with that, the decepticons charged.

! #$%^&amp;*(


	22. Fighting

**Whoever the guest was that said that I needed to reveal Jacob to the autobots: patient, young padawan. In time, I will reveal to the autobots about the jerk of a human this small child is. And there _will_ be humanass kicking. But for now, wait... :)**

**Keep on reviewing loves 3**

! #$%^&amp;*

"_Ratchet, what in the pit is happening out there!_"

"FOR THE LOVE OF PRIMUS CHILD DO NOT YELL AT ME."

Ratchet's voice came thundering down the hallway as he ran back from the med bay. He was carrying all sorts of wires and containers and other things. Bells and Jacob were standing below the computer screen that held the energon signals of the autobots a few minutes ago. But now, it was blank.

"When can you get their signals back up?" Jacob asked the medic calmly, his face expressionless as I wrapped him in a hug.

"_I am doing everything I can_." he growled, going under the table for the umpteenth time.

As he fumbled with tools underneath us, I looked up at my boyfriend. He was looking away with a blank expression, hands in his pockets. I put my head back on his chest and squeezed him tighter, fighting back the tears that were swelling up in my eyes.

Suddenly, his hands were on my shoulders, and with a great push, I was sent flying onto the metal beneath me, it letting out an ear - splitting _bang_ as my ass made contact with it. I looked up at Jacob who was walking away from me.

"_What_ in the name of _Primus_ is going on up there!?" Ratchet screeched from below. A few seconds later the bot was watching me as I slowly peeled myself off of the metal. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I tripped running over here to see if I saw something. I thought I did," I said quietly.

Ratchet rolled his eyes. "Well, be more careful next time," he growled at me, retreating back under the desks. "I've got work to do,"

I sneaked a look at Jacob, who was sitting with his back to me, his head in his hands. I rubbed where I had landed on my forearm, a burn forming slowly from where I skidded across the ground. I stayed where I was, listening to the mech work beneath me.

! #$%^&amp;*(

"_Primus help me, I have to get up,"_

Optimus Prime laid on the earth grown, dirt and dust falling into the cracks between his metal armor. Energon seeped from his wounds and pooled on the ground. His body trembled and he shivered in the cold air. There was a loud ringing in his ear, and he couldn't really hear anything. All he knew was that he was in the middle of a battle and he was losing.

He opened his optics and saw multiple people standing around him. They seemed impatient, all shouting something but Optimus could only hear muffled sounds. He rolled over to sit on his aft, and looked up at the mech in front of him. The other mech was also on the ground, looking as beat up and out of shape as he was. Suddenly, he felt the ground shake, and looked over slowly to see what was causing it.

A yellow and black bot was fighting another green and black one. They were both the same size, and beat up like hell. Optimus couldn't remember which one he was hoping to win, but it seemed to switch who was on his way to victory and who wasn't. As soon as the green bot threw a good punch, the yellow one came back with an even stronger kick. Movement in front of him caught his eye. The mech in front of him was sitting up on his aft too, looking all as well confused and disoriented as Prime was feeling.

After a few minutes of just standing there, Prime began his slow attempt at getting up. He couldn't shrug a feeling that he had to fight this mech until there was nothing left there. Unsteadily getting settled onto his two feet, Prime began to stumble to the other mech, who had started getting up as soon as he saw his opponent get up. Optimus switched open his blade, which he saw had been broke in half. He switched it to his ax, and seeming content with it's condition charged the drowsy mech.

! #$%^&amp;

Bumblebee was so _tired_.

He couldn't remember the last time he was so tired. There must've been to much energon leaking from his systems. His vision was blurring, but therre was no mistaking the green menace attacking him.

It wasn't fair. Every move that Bumblebee made, Wasp came out with another one just a little bit better. It seemed like the fight was going on forever.

Every once in a while the scout looked over at his commander to see how he was holding up. The two Primes began to fight full force, head on, whereas Bumblebee hasn't even hit his breaking point yet. It wasn't long before the Primes were falling onto the ground, punches getting weaker. Metal and broken pieces of weapons galore littering the ground beneath them, making a not so comfortable landing.

Bumblebee just wanted this fighting to be over with. For _all _of the fighting to be over with. Was that too much to ask?

_Apparently_.

#$%^&amp;*(

Megatron was dumbfounded.

He honestly hadn't thought that the autobots would last this long. Megatron had given his new cons extra energon, trying to boost their performance. And even still, it wasn't working. Prime and the scout were holding their own. Megatron had ordered Soundwave to knock out the autobot's energon detectors so that the medic back at their base (in which his team was searching for now) couldn't track them.

Megatron scowled as the two autobots sent their perspective con flying through the air and on the ground at the same time. The scout hurried at Wasp, but the little green bug was already whipping his legs out, ready to knock the bot down to the ground as soon as he got near. Optimus slowly made his way to Nemisis, who was still laying on the ground grabbing his head with both hands.

"_I need a plan B."_

! #$%^&amp;*(


	23. Arcee

! #$%^&amp;*

"Ratchet, the signals are back up!"

A loud _clang_ was heard as metal hit metal. Ratchet grumbled and cursed to himself as he rolled out from under the computer, rubbing his head. He stood and glanced at the energon signals on the screen.

"There's only nine," he mumbled, more to himself than to the two humans that had gathered looking at the monitor.

"_Ratchet,_" Ironhide's voice came through the radio. "_Ratchet, we need a groundbridge. Hurry._"

Ratchet didn't even bother responding. He hurried to the controls, and locked onto the cordinates that were on the screen. It took a few minutes for the groundbridge to fire up and reach them, but when it did, no one was prepared for the scene that came through.

The first thing that came through was Ironhide, supporting a very weak Optimus Prime. Prime had energon pooling onto the ground with every step he took, and when he inhaled the whine of protest that could be heard made the humans cover their ears. Ratchet immediately rushed to Optimus' other side, wrapping a very, very damaged arm around his shoulders and assisted Ironhide in carrying the Prime to the med bay. Following them came Sideswipe and Wheeljack carrying a very worn out Bumblebee. Bee was dragging his feet, created an eerie screech forcing the humans to again cover their ears. Energon dripped from his chest plates, his optics squeezed shut in pain. After that came Bulkhead, Elita One, and Chromia. The two girls walked in hugging each other, and Bulkhead kept glancing behind him, as if searching for someone else. As he passed, he turned the groundbridge off.

"Wait," Jacob said, running to the edge of the computer, looking at Bulkhead. "Where's Arcee?"

"Jacob," Elita said, looking away from Chromia, voice soft as the two femmes slowly approached him. "Arcee,.. isn't coming back."

"What?" Jacob took a step back. Bells rushed to his side, but didn't touch him. "No, no she has to come back."

"Jacob," Chromia stated softly. "Bumblebee and Optimus were losing. We were going to have to leave. Before anyone could stop her she approached Megatron, and offered her life for the other two. Megatron beamed, and immediately stopped the fighting. Before anyone could do anything, decepticon's appeared everywhere, taking Wasp and Nemisis Prime into the groundbridge that appeared. Megatron latched a hold of Arcee's arm, and then,.."

"They werre gone," Elita finished for her sister, who had started sobbing uncontrolably.

"No,.." Jacob muttered.

Bells reached out for him, but immediately drew back when he cried out in rage. He started climbing down the monitor. Bells following him, he jumped the last few feet, rolled, and ran in the direction of Bells' room. When Bells reached the ground, she turned too look at the femmes, and smiled softly.

"I promise," she said sternly. "When I get back I will search everywhere for your sister. And I will not stop until I find her,"

And with that, the human darted after her boyfriend.

! #$%^&amp;*(

In the med bay, every hand was working on the two bots that had came in. Ratchet was working on Optimus Prime, running scans every three minutes. Ironhide was set to work repairing energon lines. He had to stop Prime's leaking if anything Ratchet was doing was going to help. On the other side of the room, Wheeljack and Sideswipe labored over the young scout's form. Wheejack was likewise running scans every so ofter, more than what was needed, but he was unsure of himself. He had been in the medical field for so long until he was convinced that his duties would be better served in inventing things. But he was the second best that they had at the time, so he worked to the best of his ability. Sideswipe had no idea what he was doing. He just did as Wheeljack ordered him too, which was for now the same as Ironhide. Fixing energon lines. He tried to do the main breaks first, the ones that were leaking the most, but found that his giant fingers didn't quite agree with the small lines covered in the blue, slippery substance. _How was Ironhide so good at doing this!?_ He struggled, and it was messy, but one by one he got the energon to stop leaking. Wheeljack could go through later and re-repair. He just had to get the kid's energon to stay _in_ him.

Bulkhead impatiently paced by the door. He had tried to help, but was just shooed away. He looked up every so often, but then looked back away. He couldn't stand seeing the bossbot and the kid this way.

! #$%^&amp;*()

"Jacob?"

I slowly crept into my room, listening for any sound of my boyfriend. Sure enough, I could hear just the slightest of sobs. I looked in further, too see him sitting on the edge of my bed, back to me, elbows on his knees, head in his hands. His shoulders shook with every inhale of oxygen he took. It wasn't long until he heard me there.

"Go away," he said flatly.

Me heart ached to see him like this. This man was always so strong, hiding his emotions, but now, he's here. I needed to help him.

"Jacob, honey,.." I moved to sit beside him. "It's oka-"

Suddenly his arms pushed out from under his head, grabbing my upper arms and slamming me backwards and onto the floor. Before I could push myself back up, he was grabbing my wrists and dragging me forward. He swung with all his might, flinging me into the wall full force, creating a crack in the drywall where i had hit. He let me fall to the ground. Blinking back tears, I pushed myself up to look at him.

He was right in my face, his blue eyes digging into my mine.

"Do _not _tell me it is _okay_." He growled.

By habit I looked down, trying to avoid his gaze. He laced his fingers under my chin, forcing me to look up at him.

"Do you _understand_ me?"

I nodded. A part of me had wished that an autobot had heard the bang. That they would walk through the door and save me from this man that they trusted.

"I can't hear you," he growled, raising his hand and slapping me in the face.

"Yes sir," I gasped quickly. The pain in my cheek flowed through my face. A headache started to form, spreading quickly.

"Good," he said, standing.

I lay there on the ground and listened for the door to shut, signally that he had left. I quickly rushed to the bathroom to see a strikingly deep red handprint forming on my face, and multiple bruises on my upper arms. I quickly applied makeup, covering the red. I slipped on a jacket, zipping it as I ran out the door to the main hangar. Hopefully, I could get a hold of Arcee's energon signal before it got too far into decepticon hands. I just had to search. I knew I could find her.

! #$%^&amp;

"_Lord Megatron," Starscream looked at his master questionally. "What is the purpose of trading the two mech's lives for this femme?" _

_Megatron only laughed as he gazed at the pink transformer on the screen. _

"_Oh, Starscream, you have much to learn," he said. "For with Arcee, we can learn of where _our _femmes are hiding, and maybe then, we can convince them to come out with us."_

"_You mean…" _

"_Yes, Starscream. I am going to start the search for Nightracer and her crew."_

! #$%^&amp;


	24. Rescue

**Humans, humans. I promise you, I will have a whole chapter of the autobots finding out about Jacob and how they react to it. I promise. It will be good and will be everything one may think it'll be. But it isn't now, it isn't soon. I have to get through all of this first though. Okay? I promise you it's coming. Okay? All the more reason to keep reading, right? .. :)**

! #$%^&amp;

It had been a few days since the autobot's got back from the fight. Bumblebee and Optimus Prime were doing fine. Optimus was back to his old self, taking his place at the monitors. Bumblebee had strict orders to take it easy, and was currently playing Call of Duty with Jacob on the couch. I, on the other hand, had not given up on searching for Arcee. I owed it too my boyfriend. I sat on the ground, laptop in my lap, and searched. Chromia and Elita One brought me food three times a day, which I barely touched. I fell asleep where I lay, and started from where I left off when I woke up. The only time I left the computer was when I went to the restroom, wasn't a lot due to my poor eating habits. I couldn't think about anything else. I had to keep looking.

Jacob had tried to get me to come to a bed and sleep with him. But, I just couldn't. I needed to find Arcee. He got really mad, and tried to make me, but he couldn't. The autobots were watching us. I don't know why… but they have been watching us more closely lately. It wasn't fair. Jacob hasn't talked to me in a while...as soon as this is over, I'm ggoing to be in for a real treat.

But then, I found something.

"Optimus," I called. "Take a look,"

I connected my screen to the monitor that the mech wasnow standing at. On it was a map of the Smokey Mountains in the Tennessee/North Carolina area. And there, Right on the border, was a signal. An autobot signal. It was weak, barely a signal at all, but it was there.

"Autobots," Optimus Prime boomed. "Let's roll,"

The bots hollered as they gathered around the Prime. I sent coordinates to the groundbridge as Ratchet walked to the controls. He stopped short in his tracks, and stared at Bumblebee as the bot snuck into the front lines trying to hide from him.

"No, Bumblebee," was all Ratchet said. Bumblebee sighed, and moped over to me.

"I know, Bee," I smiled up at him. "You an watch the battle with me, Ok?" This seemed to brighten the bot's spirits up a little as he perked up a bit.

"Elita, Chromia," Prime's voice thundered. "You two better stay here. We will return with your sister shortly."

The two femmes nodded and moved behind the mechs, With a sigh from Ratchet, the groundbridge was opened. Optimus didn't say anything as he led the five autobots through it to go rescue the one.

! #$%^&amp;*()

"_Here they come," he said to her, as a groundbridge opened in the distance. _

_Coming through it first was a blue and red botthat she knew well. _

"_Optimus Prime," she snarled. She stood, as if to begin her assault. _

"_No!" he ordered, grabbing her arm. "Do not attack them yet. Don't give away you and your sister's return." _

_She growled, but nodded her understanding. She watched below as the autobots circled around the lost femme. The one called Sideswipe gently picked her up in his arms, cradling her head close. The other mechs looked around, looking for any sign of a threat. If it wasn't for her sister being in critical condition, she would attack them all right then and there. She watched as the finally left. _

"_Let's go," she told the mech beside her._

! #$%^&amp;*(

Ratchet had Arcee in the med bay with Wheeljack and Sideswipe. Chromia and Elita One where waiting outside the doors waiting for their sister to be okay. Everything else had gone back to normal.

I was cleaning up my laptop and my mess from the fewe days of staying out in the hangar, when I heard heavy footsteps fall behind me. I stood, finally having the place cleaned up a bit, and turned to face the mech behind me.

"Optimus," I acknowledged him. The giant bot kneeled down before me, offering me his hand. I smmiled, and climbed on. "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to commend you on your hardwork," he said, lifting me up as he began his walk to my room. "You have worked hard the past couple of days, and it has payed off."

I smiled. "I see how much she means to the people around me. I haven't gotten as close to the girls as Jacob has, but I have gotten close to them. I would want someone to search for you like that if the rolls were reversed,"

"Just know that your hardwork does not go unnoticed," he smiled down at me. "And Jacob, how is he treating you?"

I froze.

Did he know? Or was this just a question. I couldn't think of anything to say. I couldn't. I instinctively brushed the bruises on my upper arms.

"I can see that he makes you smile when you are with him," Optimus looked down at me. "Is he special to you?"

I shook my head.

"Yes, Optimus," I gave the bot my best smile. "Jacob is very nice to me, and I think I love him, very much,"

"Well, he's one lucky guy to have you," he stopped in front of my door, and let me down. "We're lucky to have you two on base with us,"

I nodded, and watched as he walked away. I couldn't shake the feelind of wanting to run back to him, crawl back into that hand of his, and beg him not to let me to ever have to see Jacob again. I wanted to tell Optimus everything that he had done, everything that he had said. I wanted Optimus to take care of me, like he had before. I wanted him to notice.

No. I loved Jacob. I do.

I smiled as I turned the knob to my room and walked in. Jacob was sitting on the couch in the corner, watching TV.

"Arcee is back," I smiled at him.

"I know," he said blankly. "Elita One came in and told me earlier."

I nodded my understanding and set my laptop down on the dresser and moved to sit by him. I sat upright with my hands in my lap until I felt his eyes on me. I looked over to catch him smiling at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Come here," he said, putting his arm out.

I crawled into the little space, resting my head on his chest and throwing an arm over his stomach. His arm draped across my shoulders, resting easily as we sat and watched the rest of the episode of Arrow that was on TV.

He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "I love you," he said, smiling down at me.

I giggled softly. "I love you too,"

! #$%^&amp;*


	25. Secret Not So Secret

"Hey Bells," Ironhide greeted me as I staggered into the hangar, half asleep and still in my marvel superhero pajama pants.

"Morning, I-hide," I groaned, stretching my arms above my head and yawning.

"What are you doing up at this hour?" he asked, turning his attention back to the autobot-sized videogame that I had bought for these guys forever ago.

"I couldn't sleep," I replied, climbing into the chair beside him. "Jacob's snoring again,"

He laughed, turning his attention back to his game. He was playing Mario Kart, and he was Yoshi. I laughed.

"What's so funny, human?" Ironhide growled as he fell off of Rainbow Road. Again.

"Do you not remember the first time we played this game?"

"Oh, I remember."

"I kicked your ass."

The black warrior glared down at me. "No you didn't."

"Yeah, I'm, pretty sure I did."

I smiled up at the bot who had reached over beside him. When he came back, he had a human sized control in his hand. "Here child," he said, already restarting to the main menu. "Rematch. Now,"

"Oh, it's on."

! #$%^&amp;*()

When Jacob woke up, he reached over searching for the girl he knew was there. He patted around, looking for her. When he didn't feel her, he grumbled and opened his eyes, sitting up. He couldn't see her in the bed, and he couldn't see her anywhere else in the room.

"Bells?" he called out cautiously. No reply. "I'm not playing Bells, where are you?" Nothing.

Jacob was furious. He was worried, he was scared, but mainly furious. _Maybe she just went out into the hangar._ He thought. He hoped she was, for her sake.

! #$%^&amp;*

"And Annabelle Lynn wins again!"

Ironhide grumbled to himself, letting the bot sized remote clatter to the floor. He threw his head in his hands, watching as the human child jumped up and down, laughing and pointing at him.

"Rematch," he ordered, grabbing the remote off the floor and already selecting _Play Again_.

"You old mech," Bells teased "You really think that a seventh time is going to have a different outcome?"

Ironhide growled softly, leaning down to the human's face, staring deeply into her eyes. "Re. Match."

Bells shrugged. "All the more reason to kick your ass again."

They started another round of Rainbow Road, and in short time had Bells in first and Ironhide following close behind. They were close to finishing their second lap, when -

"_ANNABELLE!_"

Bells froze where she were, causing Ironhide's character to crash into hers, sending them both over the edge and plummeting into the earth below.

"Bells, what was that-"

"Annabelle Lynn!"

Bells immediately hopped to the ground, dropping the remote breaking it and sending the different batteries flying in all directions. Ironhide watched, completely forgetting about the game that had started up again, as she ran to the source of the noise. Jacob.

"Jacob please," she whispered so softly that Ironhide almost blew a gasket trying to hear. "Jacob please, calm down,"

"CALM DOWN!?" the human yelled. "Are you seriously telling me to 'calm down' right now?"

"Please, Jacob," the girl begged. "Not with Ironhide.."

"What? You don't want him to listen to our conversation?" Bells slowly shook her head no. "Well I think I decide who listens to and who doesn't listen to our conversations, Annabelle. Do you know how worried I have been? I had no idea where you were."

"We're on the autobot's base.." Bells said softly. "Where'd you think I was?"

When the sound of skin on skin filtered through his audio receptors, Ironhide immediatly turned to the two humans. Bells was mid air, falling suddenly to the floor, clutching her face with tears forming in her eyes. Jacob stood above her, his face red as he slowly bent down to her level.

"Don't you ever-"

"Hey!" Ironhide interrupted, causing Bells to flinch and Jacob to look up at him. "Did you just hit her?"

Jacob froze as the autobot weapons specialist rose to his full height, towering over the tiny human at his feet. Ironhide was furious. Sure, he didn't see it, but he heard the slap and saw Bells fall to the floor. Bells, whom he had sworn to care for. Whom he had laid awake with many nights as she fought night terrors.

"Ironhide," Bells struggled to get up, and looked at the bot. "He didn't. It just was something we do. We act out like he did. Jacob would never hurt me,"

"Don't bother lying to me, femme," Ironhide said, trying to be as gentle as he could. "I see the red mark growing on your face,"

"Ironhide please," the femme begged with such urgency causing the mech's optics to trail back to her. "Please, please. He didn't hit me," Bells looked up at the mech, with tears in her eyes. As a protector, Ironhide could _feel_ the fear, and the hurt that she was feeling. He could _feel_ her wanting protection, but he could also feel her _needing_ her to believe this lie.

Ironhide sighed as he turned around, leaving the femme and mech to do whatever it is they did after he left. He set out on one mission, his pistons raging as he fumed with such anger that he hadn't felt in years. _He needed to find Optimus_.

! #$%^&amp;*()

**And there you have it!**


	26. Spiral Down

**Sorry it's been so long loves. … My Orange is the New Black game was too strong. It's over now though, so I shall continue :)**

! #$%^&amp;*()

_A couple months had passed since Ironhide saw what he did. When it came to him now, Jacob just completely ran in the other direction. I don't know what I could've done to stop him, to erase what Ironhide had seen, what more I could've done to keep it from the autobots, but soon every one of them knew. I knew it was going to happen eventually. But Jacob? Jacob swore it was my fault. He blames everything on me now a days, and I don't know what else I can do about him. I have tried to talk to him, but all I get in return are short answers that mean nothing to him and that mean nothing to me. I don't understand where this anger came from, I have done nothing bad to him. But it's not like I can be picky. I asked for him. And this is what I get. _

_But, the autobot's discovering what has happened isn't the only thing. Now...Jacob and I have been dating for a little more than half a year. I knew it was too soon, but.. He wanted it. So I gave it too him. _

_That, they noticed. _

! #$%^&amp;*(A few days before)! #$%^&amp;*

I walked into the hangar, hoping that another race with Ironhide or someone would calm me down a little bit. I pulled my shirt down, only to have it ride back up above my jeans. A sudden searing pain shot through my abdomen, and I doubled over once again hoping to soothe the pain the best I could. I hobbled to the wall, falling onto it, clenching my eyes shut as tight as I could, as if that would do anything. I pushed my arm against my lower stomach, searching for any form of relief. I clenched my knees together, trying to release some of the pain that way. I paused, sweat running down my forehead, In those seconds all that mattered was the pain that was running through my veins, soaring through my nerves and into my brain. I was so concentrated on the pain that I didn't even hear Ratchet and Ironhide approaching me. I didn't even know they were there until I felt a holoform's hand on my back.

"Bells, what's wrong?" I turned to see Ironhide looking at me, his eyes genuinly concerned for me, but also very angry.

"Ironhide,.." I whispered, barely audible.

Ratchet suddenly came into my view. I looked at him, and started toward him, but lost my footing and stumbled forward. I braced myself for impact but instead was stopped by the arms of Ironhide. He scooped me up and cradled me close to his chest. He pummeled forward, following behind Ratchet.

! #$%^&amp;*()

"Ratchet, what is it?"

Ratchet's holoform ran ahead of Ironhide's, who was carrying Bells. Ratchet pushed his optics shut, and reopened them once he realized he was still running.

"I have an idea what it is," Ratchet said quietly, not really caring if Ironhide heard him or not. "It's not going to be good."

#$%^&amp;*(

"Bells?" Ratchet asked me, a hand gently on my shoulder.

I forced my eyes open, met Ratchet's. His hand was resting on my shoulder, and on my other side was Ironhide, sitting on my bed, arm reached out to support him. I looked down at my foot and saw Optimus Prime in his holoform, looking concerned, worried, and very angry. His hands were clenched tightly onto the frame of the bed, eyes straight down. Ironhide looked away from me, avoiding eye contact, but he had given me enough. He was pissed. Ratchet kept the same emotionless expression, but his eyes revealed more than he could ever know.

"What's wrong?" I asked everyone, suddenly worried.

"Bells," Ratchet said again, hesitating as he found the words of what to say. "Did you and Jacob have sex?"

I looked down quietly, my face burning with embarrassment. Ratchet didn't sugarcoat anything, he didn't care about what you had to say about it. I didn't understand what happened, or how it had happened, or what. I remember falling asleep, but I don't remember when. But I do know the answer to Ratchet's question. I nodded my head slowly.

"Jesus," Ratchet said, looking away then. Prime's grip tightened on the bed, and I didn't look up as Ironhide looked at me, slowly bending down to meet my gaze.

"Bells?" he asked in a calm voice. I looked away, fighting the tears forming in my eyes. "Bells. It's okay, sweetspark. But the next question I am going to ask you you have to answer honestly. Do you understand me?" I nodded, still not meeting the mech's gaze. "Look at me," I raised my eyes to his optics. "Did he pressure you into it, in anyway?"

I looked away as the tears flowed out. I wanted to lie. I wanted to tell him yes. I wanted to protect Jacob. My boyfriend. My love. I cared for him, and he didn't know any better. I didn't say no. I never once said no. But I also didn't say yes. I didn't want to, but he kept asking, and asking, and he would get disappointed when I said no.

I nodded my head slowly.

Ironhide nodded his hand with a grunt, and stood and walked out the door. With tears in my eyes, I looked to Optimus Prime, who was still angrily gripping the frame of the bed. I looked over at Ratchet, who was working on the human sized computer in the corner. I couldn't make out what he was looking at, so I turned my attention back to Optimus.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly, and hesitantly.

"Besides the fact that the human that I let in hurt my best friend?" Prime growled, then he hesitated. He looked down, and took a deep breath. "Bells,." he said, his optics raising back up to meet mine, with nothing but concern and love in them. "You're with child."


	27. Erg

Ironhide stormed into town, going as fast as he could without actually drawing attention to himself. Which was kind of hard to do considering he was a giant truck that was very rarely seen on the roads. He had to find Jacob. When he asked Arcee about him, she said that he had left with his parents to go eat. So, that's where Ironhide went.

Ironhide pulled into the Texas Roadhouse parking lot and parked between two very small prius'. As he activated his holoform, he laughed at the irony in it all. As the holoform walked into the human restaurant, he was met with the stares of many young women. He rolled his eyes and continued to the front desk, where he was met with the large eye of yet another young human, who looked as impatient as he was. Ironhide growled to himself and approached her.

"How can I help you?" she asked, not really looking away from Ironhide.

"I'm looking for a teenager, about ye big," Ironhide said holding his hand up.

"I don't think anyone came here like that," the girl said again, still not really paying attention to his words.

Ironhide mumbled to himself. "What about any teenage boys? Have you gotten any teenage boys at all here?"

"Yes,"another girl said, stepping from behind the other girl. "We had one couple come in a few minutes ago."

Ironhide nodded and followed the girl through the restaurant. When he arrived at the table that the girl pointed at, he paused.

"Is this the man you are looking for?" the waitress asked, gesturing to the boy who was in deep conversation with his companion.

It was indeed Jacob. When the girl gestured to him, the boy looked up at who she was talking to. When he saw Ironhide his face dropped. Ironhide was furious. He was about to rip the human child a new one, right in front of his parents, when :

"Babe? What's wrong?"

! #$%^&amp;*(

"Ratchet, what am I doing?"

"Well," the holoform said, turning to the human sitting on the edge of the bed in the med bay. "Right now, you're going to eat something and get it in your system so that you can keep your baby healthy."

"No," I laughed, trying not to laugh too hard. "I meant with my life,"

"Well," Ratchet suddenly hesitated in his work. "I'm not really the person qualified to talk to about this. Maybe you should talk to Optimus."

"But you're my friend, aren't you?" I asked, suddenly scared that he would say no.

Sensing my fear, Ratchet turned to me and let s small smile fall onto his lips. "Of course I am, Bells." He said, walking over to me. "Of course I am."

I smiled up at the mech, but before anyone could do anything else, Ironhide burst into the doors.

"Ratchet, we have a problem,"

! #$%^&amp;*()_

Jacob looked up at the towering mechs around him. All of the guys were there. Jacob kept looking at Ironhide, who was literally steaming he was so angry. He couldn't believe that these aliens cared for a pathetic human like Bells as much as they did. It amazed him, actually. But what he couldn't understand, was why they were here, and surrounding him like they were. So what, he cheated. Everyone does it, but no one has the balls to admit it. He looked at Optimus Prime, for any sign of guidance, but found none.

"Jacob Michael," was all the older and much, _much_ taller mech. "I understand that you have been dating our dearest friend, Annabelle, for quite sometime now,"

"Yeah," Jacob replied. "A couple months."

Ironhide cursed something in Cybertronian and turned his back to the human. He couldn't believe this kid! He has done so much for this poor girl…. the amount of effort Ironhide had to put into _not_ crushing the kid.

"I understand that you have laid hands on her in a physically abusive manner," Optimus continued, ignoring his weapon's specialist.

"Once or twice," Jacob responded with. Again, Ironhide laughed out loud and threw his head in his hands. "What's his problem?"

"What's my _problem_!?" Ironhide yelled, whipping around to face the human. Jacob took a step back in fear, making Ironhide laugh a little to himself. "My _problem_, you worthless little insect, is that you _hit_ Annabelle, _right in front of me_ and I _know_ that that was far from the "_first or second time_" that you've done such things to her." Ironhide paused as Jacob looked scared.

"How does he know that?" Jacob whispered, more disappointed in himself for not hiding it better, then anger and rage in Annabelle's direction. _She should've -_

"Don't you _dare_ blame this on her fleshling." Ironhide snarled.

Jacob looked up at the mech in pure fear.

"Ironhide was a protector back on Cybertron," Ratchet explained to the boy. "He knows what's wrong in every situation."

"Enough," came the demand from Optimus Prime. As much as he was enjoying the look of fear on the boy's face, he wanted to get to the point. "Jacob has to know,"

"Know what?" the boy finally asked.

"Know that," Wheeljack cut in. " While you're off playing with another girlfriend, Annabelle is sitting in the med bay carrying your child."

! #$%^&amp;*()

"_Have we discovered the location of the autobot base yet?" _

"_No, my lord. We have not." _

"_Well then keep looking. It's not going to turn up in the middle of nowhere." Megatron turned to the woman standing in the hallway, right across from the med bay. "Nightracer," he called, his voice a lot more gentle and calm than it had been when he addressed his second in command. _

"_Lord Megatron," the femme acknowledged her commander, but still hadn't moved. Just as the decepticon leader was about to comment, she realized her mistake. "Forgive me, Megatron. I am just so worried…" _

"_Nightracer, young femme, do not worry about them," Megatron said, walking up to her and ushering her to follow him down the hallway. "You need to focus on your training." _

"_Forgive me, my lord, but it feels really strange to be working with Optimus-" _

"_You're not working with Optimus nor Bumblebee, my dear," Megatron interrupted her, speaking of Nemisis Prime and Wasp. "But only their clones. You must learn to work with them, for you will attack the autobots with them under your command." _

"_Yes, my lord." _


	28. Leaving

"Why are you doinng this to me?"

Jacob sighed and turned over his shoulder to see Bells leaning against the door frame with a hand over her stomach. Her eyees were focused to a spot on the floor, his eyes swelling.

"Annabelle," he stood, making her way over to her. "I cannot be here. I do not want to be here. I cheated on you, and I want to go to her."

"To Ashley? Because she has a baby too?" her eyes met his, watering as tears fell from the corners. "Jacob, I am pregnant. With _your_ baby. This is something that you helped put us into. This is _our_ responsibility."

"What 'us'?" he asked, his voice hardening. "There is no 'us' anymore Bells. Do you understand that? I don't want anything to do with you anymore!"

"So you're just going to leave me here to deal with this by myself? You are the baby's father, for Primus' sake!"

"You're right," he said, grabbing his suitcase full of clothes off of the floor. "I am the baby's father. I will never be its dad. I am not leaving you alone; you have the autobots. I don't want to be apart of this anymore. I'm leaving. Now. And I'm not coming back."

And with that, he was walking out the door. He left her sobbing in the doorway, not moving.

As he walked into the main hangar, all of the autobot's turned to face him. The guys didn't seem to care that he was leaving. There was a mix of happiness and pure rage. Ironhide was the last one he saw, leaning up against the wall. There was a look of content on his face. Jacob turned to see Arcee, Elita One, and Chromia smiling at him.

"Be safe out there, kid."

"You know where we are if you need anything."

"Just a phone call away."

Jacob smiled at the girls, shot one last glare in Ironhide's direction, and walked out the door. The last thing he heard was Annabelle calling his name and Bumblebee trying to calm her down.

! #$%^&amp;*()

When Bumblebee couldn't calm Bells' hysterical sobs anymore, Ironhide activated his holoform and ran to her. He grabbed her waist, hoisted to sobbing girl onto his shoulder, and began carrying her to her room. He roughly threw her onto her bed, and stood with his arms crossed.

"Now you listen and you listen good," he said with such rage that Bells stopped her sobbing to look at the much bigger man in front of her. "Bells, you fucked up. You let that man in there fuck you, and get you fertilized, and then you just let him leave. Do you realize where you're at? Look around you. You're surrounded by twenty and more foot tall alien war machines that care about you with our whole sparks. You were too sorry to see that one word. Just _one_ word, and all of us would have helped you. Quit wallowing in your self pity and get your shit together. Because all of us here love you, Annabelle. We want what's best for you. You're hurting a lot more people than you know."

By this point in time, a crowd had gathered around her door. Ironhide dismissed his holoform, and Bells' eyes landed on the mighty Optimus Prime. Rage built up inside her and tears started flowing down her face again. The autobots disbanded, one by one, Bumblebee being the last. Optimus reached his hand out to her, only to have it smacked away. He paused by her bedside, watching as she digested Ironhide's words. It was something that they all have been wanting to say for a long time. And he was right. The bots loved Annabelle, and seeing her in so much pain was torture to their sparks. Optimus watched as the young girl's hands balled into fists. She raised her red stained eyes to his, and held eye contact for a while. Neither of them broke it. The only sound in the room was oof Bells' staggered breathing and her beating heart. They held that gaze for what seemed like forever.

Suddenly, Bells broke free and ran off the bed. Optimus moved his optics to follow the girl, and they were still focused on what was the girl's gaze. When he heard loud noises coming from the bathroom, he hoped his refocusing would speed up. When he got the door, he saw shatted razor all over the floor. In a trail leading to the bathtub, he saw her in it, holding a blade against her skin, and quickly drawing blood from her arms.

"Ratchet!" he called, swooping down to Bells and grabbing her arms. He knocked to blade out of the girls arm, but immediately felt a force against his head. He looked down to see her reaching for the blade again. "Come on now Bells," he said softly, grabbing her wrists again. He picked up the writhing girl up and dragged her over to the corner. Bells managed to get her feet under her and latched out, connecting with Prime's hand and hers. They both cried out in pain, but Optimus' grip never faulted. When he got her away from the bathroom he got her to sit in front of him. He wrapped his legs around her torso, his arms around her chest, and pulled his head away from the swinging girl. "Ratchet!"

Sobbing hysterically, Bells looked for every possible action that could break her free. she fought she struggled, but he was too strong. She tired, but she kept fighting the comforting hands around her, the comforting words that came from the Prime.

Ratchet suddenly burst in, looking at the scene before him. When he noticed the blood coming from Bells' arm, he rushed to her side. "It's okay, Prime," he said once he had it wrapped. "You can let her go now."

Optimus released his grip on the human, immediately standing up and blocking her view of the bathroom. Bells sat where she lay breathing heavily, training a single eye onto the bots in front of her. She slowly stood up, and approached Optimus Prime. She rose her right fist, and slammed it into his gut. When he didn't flinch, she repeated it with her left hand. letting out a single sob, she picked up the speed. Punching his gut, she began to sob harder. Louder. Punching harder, faster. Ratchet stood to the side watching, horrified, but amused that Optimus hadn't tried to stop her yet. Punching. Sobbing. Yelling. Screaming.

Optimus Prime suddenly reached out and wrapped the girl into his arms. She grabbed at his shirt, sobbing, her tears soaking his shirt. He ran a hand up and down her back, trying to show some sort of comfort.

"W-why did h-he… why did h-h-he l-leave, Optimus..?" Bells forced out quietly.

"I don't know," the Prime answered. "But you have me. You have us here. We will take care of you and your unborn sparkling, okay? I swear upon Primus himself. We will _never_ leave you."

Optimus held onto Bells as she emptied her sorrows onto his shoulder. He never stopped comforting her. Ratchet slowly backed out of the door, to give them some privacy. He rushed to find Ironhide to inform him what had happened.

! #$%^&amp;*()

**Sorry….I know, another long wait.. My wifi was down for a while, then I had to wait for my dumb laptop to update… I know, excuses excuses. I will work on it, I promise! :D**


	29. New Adventure

"Bells!" a deep, grumbling voice echoed throughout the hallways and into my room.

I groaned and rolled over to the side, stopping when my enlarged stomach protested. I grabbed my pillow and covered my head, hoping to drown out the sound of the mech attempting to wake me up.

"Annabelle!?" Ironhide yelled again. "Wake your aft up!"

"Don't you know not to wake me until 9, Ironhide!?" I yelled back, not at all happy with the obvious lack of sunlight in my room.

"Bells?" a much sweeter voice addressed me.

I opened my eyes to see the neon blue optics of Bumblebee. He was kneeling next to my bedroom door, peering in at me as far as his gaze could reach. I smiled as soon as I saw it was him.

"Just let me get dressed, sweetspark,"

Bee's eyes lightened at the nickname, and stood up and out of view. As I made my way to the bathroom, I could here Ironhide grumbling about me listening to Bee but not him.

I took a quick shower, shaving only what needed to be shaved and scrubbing my scalp. I flipped the water off, stepped out, and wrung my hair up in a towel. As I wrapped a towel around my body, I stopped to look at the mirror.

My stomach protruded out a little bit. It looked as if I just ate a little more than I should have at lunch. There were slight indications of stretch marks lining my waist as I have never had this much in me at once. And it was only three months!

But that's not what caught a majority of my attention.

Up and down my forearms, were thin, deep red They were almost black with their intensity. They went flat across, some went up and down, some zig zagged, some formed letters. I could just make out a J, and then an A, C O-

"Annabelle Lynn!"

I growled to myself and wrapped the rest of my body in the towel. I ran into my bedroom quickly dressing. I made sure to throw on my ever present sweatshirt before darting out the door. I had every intention on giving a certain black mech hell when -

"Don't move, insect."

I recognized the voice almost immediately. I don't know how a sentient being couldn't recognize it, after one encounter with it, it's stuck. I froze in my footsteps.

"Lord Megatron," a lighter voice said from behind me still. "Base has been secured."

"Perfect," I could _hear _the smile in his voice. "The autobots are in a deep recharge, dear," Megatron addressed this statement to me. "Too bad their human pet will be gone by the time they online."

I turned to look into the blood red optics that were staring at me. I stared at him as deeply as I could manage without showing him the power his glare had over me.

"Don't you remember what happened last time you took me, you weak fuck?" I asked the mech, trying my damndest not to stutter.

Megatron didn't say anything, but instead shifted his gaze above my head. I turned as my ears finally caught up to light pedsteps coming towards us.

"Lord Megatron," a femme voice said before she stepped into view. "I suggest we leave soon."

The only word I could think of to describe her was _beautiful_. She had dark purple armor. Not like Chromia. No, her armor was much, much deeper. She hints of light violet here and there, but her curves were absolutely _elegant_.

'_Timeout, Bells_.' I interrupted myself. '_Are you checking out a female _alien_!?_' I shook my head and turned my attention back to Megatron.

"Nightracer," Megatron awknowledged before he turned his attention back down to me. "This insect has a point. Last time we took her off base, I was almost offlined,"

"By the autobot CMO, I heard." the femme smiled. I have him a little surprise for when he onlines, sir."

Megatron grinned evily. But his eyes didn't match his mouth.

"You're still worried, aren't you Mega_rat_?" I sneered at him as viley as I could.

"You have some kind of courage in you for being a carrier, pet," Megatron snapped at me.

I instinctively threw my arms around my stomach. "You will not touch him." I snarled, angling my body away from the mech.

"No, I will not," Megatron said, looking at Nightracer. "Perform the procedure here, but only the second part. I will not have any autobot aboard my ship again until I have gained _some_ of my armada back to fighting strength."

And with that, Megatron rose to his full height, turned, and started walking towards the end hall, where his groundbridge must be. I turned to meet the new threat, standing right above me. She smiled, and moved closer to me.

"Stay back!" I yelled again, more afraid than defensive.

"Come here, little femme," the sparkless creature said, backing me into the wall. "This will only hurt a little bit,"

I covered my stomach as much as I could. "Please, don't!" I cried again. She only laughed as she crept closer. "_Please_…"

! #$%^&amp;*(

**I promise, I should be updating alittle more. :) **


	30. Recovery

Optimus onlined from a deep recharge with a ring in his audio receptors and a major ache in his helm.

Onlining his optics, he sat up rubbing his temples. He waited for the ringing to die down a bit before he took a look at his surrondings.

"By the love of Primus…" he said, voice barely above an irratated whisper.

He was in the main hangar, and it was _destroyed_. Pieces of the floor were torn up and peeled back. The computer screens above him were shattered, some of the glass covered his body where he lay on the floor.

To the left, Ratchet lay, face down on the ground. Optimus hurried over to him, glass shattering on the floor as he ran.

Optimus gently shook the recharging giant in an attempt to wake him up.

"Ratchet," Prime urged, shaking more. "Ratchet, online, please."

As the medic groaned into his recharge, Optimus continued his search around the base. Ironhide was in another corner, and was slowly starting to stand on his peds. Bulkhead and Wheeljack were on opposite sides of the room, the lobbing ball just a few meters away from Bulk. Arcee, Chromia, and Ellita-One where just a few yards behind himself and Ratchet, huddled together on the floor and still recharging. Sideswipe and Bumblebee were laying next to the hallway that lead to Bells' room. Optimus assumed that they were-

"Bells," Prime said, more to himself than to anyone else. He suddenly remembered the girl in the other room, the only one not present, the only one not in the hangar. He stood and hurriedly ran to the hallway, leaving Ratchet to question where he went so soon.

"Of all the fragging glitch heads-" Ratchet began his insult to Optimus Prime, but he was cut off at the sight of his base. "What in the name of the pits of Kaon happened here!?"

! #$%^&amp;*(

I laid on the floor of the hallway, hands over my abdomen in a protective, case like manner. I was curled into a ball, the fetal position, and not moving. I didn't remember much of what happened, only that that femme that Megatron called Nightracer pointed her fingers at my stomach and this unbearable amount of pain was shot directly to my heart. I felt my unborn child writhe in my stomach, his/her feet pounding against my internal organs and the side of my stomach. I couldn't remember anything but the pain and the fear for my child, my baby.

"Bells!" I heard Optimus' voice cry frantically for me.

I felt the floor beneath me shift with oncoming pedsteps. I couldn't find the strength to online my optics and look to see who it was that was coming, but I assumed it was the Prime.

"O...Optimus…?" I forced out in between breaths of air. I felt the floor shift while the speed of the pedsteps picked up, until they finally stopped altogether.

"Annabelle," I heard Optimus say, soothingly. His voice was a lot closer than before so I opened my eyes and looked around.

I felt Optimus gently pick me up, but not before I heard quite a few more pedsteps come thundering down the hall. I looked at Optimus, and then behind him to see the rest of the autobots surronding him.

"Ratchet," he called, making his way in the direction of the med bay. Looking down at me with blue optics that could make any species faint, he said: "Bells,..What happened?"

"M...Mega..tron," I breathed out again. I didn't see, but I felt Optimus tense at the mention of the name. It wasn't long until I heard Ratchet fall in step behind him.

They shifted into the doios of the medbay where Optimus lay me down on the bed, transformed and activated the hologram to appear right beside me.I looked up to see his mighty blue eyes, and behind him Ratchet's hologram appearing.

"Just try to relax, Bells," Optimus told me as Ratchet put a sedative into a syringe, approaching my bedside.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the Prime's touch. I heard other bots come in but chose to ignore them. I tried to stay awake, but eventually the sedative Ratchet gave me won over, and I slowly drifted to sleep.

! #$%^&amp;*

"Ratchet, what is it?"

Ratchet snapped out of the state he was in, looking at the monitors on the screen that were analyzing some of the tissue he had managed to extract from the infant inside of Bells' womb. He also had taken some from Bells, but when that came up with nothing, he had to check the baby to see what the decepticons had done to her.

"I don't know yet Prime. The computers have not loaded the sample yet." Ratchet replied in the same tone that he had been using the last few times that Optimus had asked the same question.

"I'm sorry, old friend," Optimus apologized. "I know that human technology is slower than our own. But, I am just so worried about our little femme here,-"

"I know Prime," Ratchet sighed, again. "I know."

! #$%^&amp;*(

"Why do we get clean up duty?"

Bumblebee groaned in frustration, trying his best to ignore Sideswipe. The young bot was, again, complaing about being assigned to clean and repair the hangar.

"Because, Sideswipe," Bumblebee began scraping as much of the shard of glass that he could up and off the ground. "Annabelle is hurt, so Ratchet, Optimus and Ironhide are going to be right at her side. Jazz-"

"Except," the frustrated mech cut him off, tossing another floor tile to the side. "Hatchet won't let Ironhide inside so he spends his time moping by the doorway."

"Jazz," Bumblebee continued on sharply, shooting the mech a glare. "is out scouting for the decepticons' location."

"Aren't you pretty salty about not being the one chosen to go scout?"

If Bumblebee were to be honest with the mech, he would say yes. Bee was a very agitated that Prime had picked Jazz instead of him. Jazz wasn't even a real scout! He was just small! Jazz was a party bot back on Cybertron. Bumblebee had been training for a scout since he was a sparkling. He made it into Optimus' division as a scout. He was the first one sent to earth to scout out the land, water and air. He could track the Decepticons in astroseconds, and Optimus chose Jazz.

Bumblebee shook his helm to get the anger out of his thoughts. Prime was only doing his duty, it wasn't his fault. He had Bells to worry about.

"Sideswipe," he sighed. "It's going to be fine."

"But what about Bulkhead and-"

"Sideswipe!"

The agitated mech froze, hand in the air, mid-launch with a piece of scrap metal in hand. He looked at the more experienced mech, who was shooting daggers at him.

"Enough," Bee breathed. "It'll be fine. But for now, Optimus _Prime_ gave us a job to do. I suggest we get it done as quickly and efficiently as possible."

Sideswipe rolled his eyes, and gave Bee a mock salute. "Yes sir."

Bumblebee rolled his optics but continued cleaning. _He'll learn_.

! #$%^&amp;*()

"What is it Ratchet?"

Optimus Prime's hologram stood at the foot of the medical berth Bells was laying on. The girl in question was asleep soundly, oblivious to the conversation going on around her. Ratchet had turned away from the human sized computer with a deep frown on his face. He had been examining the results from the ultrasound, MRI, ct scan, and many other operations that he had performed on the human.

The results were not something that he wanted to see.

"Ratchet?" Prime asked again, sensing the medic's hesitance.

"It's...Optimus,.." Ratchet sighed. "Ironhide," he called for the bot waiting patiently outside of the door.

The door to the med bay swung open, and in stepped the bipedal mode of Ironhide, a worried expression on the bot's normal serious face.

"What is the word, doc?" His deep voice rumbled, falling in step directly behind Optimus.

"Bells.. …" Ratchet hesitated, which alarmed the two mechs before him. Ratchet never hesitated. "Something is wrong, with her baby," Ratchet finished.

"Is he dead?" Ironhide asked.

"No!" Ratchet said. "No, no, the baby's health is perfectly fine. It's,.. something else."

"Well, what is it?" Optimus asked.

"Come on, spit it out," Ironhide urged.

Ratchet sighed. _Might as well just say it._

"The decepticons somehow figured out a way to change the baby from human to Cybertronian."

The two mechs didn't move. They stared at the medic in complete shock.

"You can't be serious," Ironhide questioned, straightening his back.

"How is that even possible?..." Optimus trailed off, looking at the human girl on the bed.

"I think it may have something to do with an energon coating surrounding the child. Instead of the human food Bells is providing, the child is taking in energon. Raw energon. I believe this is combing with the young chromosomes and after a long period of time will turn the child into a Cybertronian sparkling. I don't know how long we have, or what we are going to do about it, but Bells won't be able to survive carrying a sparkling in the third trimester of her carrying."


	31. More Hands

**Thank you guys for all this feedback c: Please keep reviewing, I got my original computer so I should be updating more often! :) **

! #$%^&amp;*

I woke up to the single most _painful_ migraine in the history of migraines. I didn't understand where it came from I had been fine. I thought back to the last thing I was doing. Surely it wouldn't have caused this big of a headache..

"Scrap!" I yelled, sitting straight up as I remembered what happened. _Megatron, the femme, the autobots!_ "Optimus!" I shouted, opening my eyes.

Immediate pain shot through my abdomen. My hand flew to my stomach where the little one inside of me protested my movements. I groaned when I felt the familiar tug of an IV line in my arm.

"Woa," I heard a deep, calming voice right beside me. I felt his touch on my cuts before I could register who it belonged to. "Bells. Bells, I am right here."

I turned to see the holoform of the great Prime seated right next to me. His eyes were stern, straight forward, his mouth pressed into a thin line. His arms were calmly laid around me in a comforting position, his hair a mess.

"Prime," a different, rougher and older voice said. I turned to my left and saw Ironhide's holoform sitting in much the same matter, only his hands were reaching for the cart the IV bag was on trying to pull it closer to give me a larger range of movement. "She pulled it out of her vein." I watched in awe as the weapon's specialist moved to plug the dripping of the bag. "We need to get it out of her before-"

"Don't you _dare_ pull that needle out of her skin," Ratchet's voice echoed throughout the room. I smiled as I watched the cranky bot walk in, looking down at his data pad. "Her veins are too small, I'll never be able to get it back in."

I swallowed and for the first time realized how dry my throat was. I looked around and tried to meet the bots' eyes. _Did they notice my cuts…_

"Do you want me to try to put it back in?" Ironhide asked, reaching for the sleeve of my shirt.

"No!" both Ratchet and I said at the same time, reaching out to stop him from raising my sleeve.

Ironhide paused and looked at the two of us. "C'mon, Ratch," Ironhide said. "It's not like I haven't done it before."

"It's not that I don't trust you Ironhide," the bot said, transforming and activating his holoform. "It's that...I, would rather do it so that I can be sure that it gets back into the vein. They're so small."

Ironhide threw his hands up in the air in the universal 'I surrender' sign. "Whatever keeps your processor's from overheating, Hatchet,"

"Unless you want to sit out by that door again, I suggest you stop calling me that," Ratchet grumbled threateningly, grabbing my arm in question elbowing the holoform out of the way.

Ironhide rolled his optics and deactivated his holoform. Ratchet glared at the truck below the table, but continued on looking around my arm, but, mercifully, not pulling my sleeve up.

"Optimus," he said, not looking up. "Get me a bit of alcohol and some more tape,"

Optimus nodded without further argument, deactivating his holoform and transforming. He turned and started rummaging through Ratchet's stuff. Ratchet moved to my sleeve and made to pull it up, my other hand rushing to stop him.

"It's okay, young one," he said softly, quietly, easily brushing my hand away. "I've already seen. It's okay, they won't find out," I nodded quietly, tears returning to my eyes as I watched Ratchet carefully pull my sleeve up. Some of the cuts had pulled open and were bleeding again. The area around the point of the IV were swollen, and reddening by the second. "Double the order of bandages, Optimus," he called out. Ratchet reached for the IV, and started to gently shift it in the direction of the vein. He was right, I was very dehydrated. I watched in awe as Ratchet expertly guided the needle back into the vein. He reached out a hand behind him, and when it returned, it had a piece of tape on it. I looked over his shoulder to see the holoform of Optimus Prime standing. I gently smiled at Prime as Ratchet taped the IV to my arm.

"What, happened?" I asked. My voice was hoarse and dry, and it was a lot quieter than what I intended it to be.

"Megatron and the decepticons stormed the base," Optimus said, eyes void of emotion. "They damaged all of us, but they hurt you the most. ..Do you remember what happened?"

I thought for a moment. "Are there any decepticon femmes?"

"Yes," Ratchet answered. "There were a few. But Elita One took care of all of them early in the war."

"Why do you ask?" Optimus asked, stepping around Ratchet only to be blocked by the hologram again. He shot the doc a look, but then trained his optics on my own again.

"He had one with him," I said. "He called her Nightracer.

! #$%^&amp;*()

"_Lord Megatron?" _

_The dark Lord debated on looking up to address the femme. Femmes are known to be very sensitive. He needed this one to trust him. _

_He turned and smiled at the femme in the doorway. _

"_Nightracer," he addressed her. "What can I do for you sweetspark?" he walked up to her and draped an arm around her shoulders. _

"_Lord Megatron, please excuse my doubt," she said, looking up into his optics. Hers were a dark red, almost black whereas his was a ruby red. "But, my sisters.." _

"_Knockout is doing all that he can to heal your sisters back to health," Megatron smiled. "We cannot predict how much longer it should take, though." He watched and suppressed a grin as Nightracer's whole body slumped forward. "Don't be discouraged, for you have my word as a war lord that your sister's will be in perfect operating condition in no time at all," _

"_Thank you, Lord Megatron," the femme smiled slightly. "By the way, the procedure you asked to be done on Earth," she met his eyes again. "It is fully completed." _

"_Good," Megatron grinned. _

! #$%^&amp;*()

"Elita," Prime called.

Elita One turned from her sisters and looked at the massive mech approaching him.

"What can I do for you, Optimus?" she smiled.

"What can you tell me about a femme designated "Nightracer'?"

Her sisters turned to look at the mech in disbelief. They joined their older in the conversation as Elita's face darkened. Optimus watched in shock as the two femmes laid a hand on Elita's shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Nightracer," Elita began carefully. "Is one of three sisters."

"Like you three?" Sideswipe asked, looking up from cleaning up the tile on the floor. Bumblebee hurried to hush the other mech, but Optimus noticed that they stayed close by to listen.

"Her sister's names are Thunderblast and Crasher," Arcee continued for her sister. "They were the most dangerous of the decepticon femmes, and they led accordingly in the beginning days of the femme's war,"

"They gave the three of us the hardest time," Chromia continued. "Crasher killed, Moonracer and Firestar," she hesitated telling Optimus more. She looked at Elita.

"They were offlined by the rest of the decepticon forces later on," Elita continued. "They were becoming powerful, and Megatron sent out an order." She met the Prime's eyes. "Why do you ask?"

"Nightracer was accompanying Megatron when they raided our base."

! #$%^&amp;*()

"Why?"

Ratchet looked at me confused.

"I don't know what you're asking," Ratchet said, deactivating his holoform and transforming.

"Why didn't you tell them?"

Ratchet sighed, turning away from me. "You need to drink," he turned back around with a glass of water in his hand. Such a small object looked so small in those giant hands…

"Why didn't you tell them?" I repeated again.

He watched my take the glass and made sure I got at least one plentiful drink before answering. "You're going to tell them."

I almost spewed out the water that I was drinking.

"Real funny, Ratch," I forced out a laugh. "Now, what's the real reason."

He shot me a glare before he turned his back to me, continuing his work on something I couldn't see.

"Wait," I said, taking another drink of water. "You're serious."

"Dead."

I leaned back in the bed again, staring at the wall in front of me.

"I can't."

"You can and you will," Ratchet said sternly. "I'm not going to push when. Frankly, I don't care when. But you are going to tell the others that you've started the only thing that we can't protect you from!" Ratchet shouted at me. He paused, looking to the side, then looked at me again. "Why'd you start again?"

I sighed, dropping the glass to my lap. "Dreams," I said flatly.

"I thought Ironh-"

"It doesn't work anymore," I interrupted. "Nothing works anymore Ratchet!" Tears started streaming down my face. Ratchet looked up at me and his usual mask over his expressions dropped. He stood and walked over to me and leaned in very closely. "I'm broken, Ratch…" I murmured. "There's nothing more in life for me…"

The mech stood straighter. "Bells," he said softly, but sternly. "Bells, look at me." He lifted my face with a single finger. "There's a life depending on you," he reminded me.

"I know that Ratch, but-"

"Let me finish," he stated in a tone that immediately got me to close my mouth. "Not only is that life depending on you, but there are _so _many more that do. Like mine for example." I shot him a look. "Don't look at me like that, youngling. You've grown on me. Just like you have every other mech and femme on this base. You mean the world to us, and we will not stand by and watch you throw your life away." he sighed, looking like he was having a battle with himself. "Optimus told me not to tell you yet, but Bells… the decepticons did something to that baby inside of you,"

"I remember that," I said running a hand over my stomach. "They didn't hurt him, did they?"

"No, Bells." he sighed. "The baby is perfectly healthy. I haven't seen such a healthy youngling in a very long time."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Your baby," Ratchet sighed. "Is a Cybertronian youngling."

! #$%^&amp;*(

"_Lord Megatron," _

_Megatron turned to face the femme kneeling on one knee before him. _

"_Nightracer," he acknowledged. "What can I do for you this time?" _

"_Not to show any disgrace, m'Lord," she said softly. "But I feel that Knockout could use-" _

"_More hands." _

_Both the mech and the femme turned to face the mech that the voice belonged to. Striding forward, not a single beat missed in his steps. _

"_Shockwave," Megatron addressed him. "Do you and Knockout require more hands?"_

"_My hands are proven useful, Lord Megatron, but I feel that Knockout needs a pair with more experience in the medical field. My suggestion would be the capture of the autobot medic; designation Ratchet." _

"_Very well," Megatron said, turning. "Nightracer, you and Starscream will retrieve the bot."_

"_Yes my Lord," Nightracer stood, turning to walk out the door. _

"_Lord Megatron, you can't be serious." Starscream protested, looking at the femme as she left. _

"_You may be wise to accept this new companionship," Megatron said, not looking away from his work. _

"_Screamer!" _

"_Scrap," _

! #$%^&amp;*()


	32. Invasion

I looked at Ratchet in complete shock.

"My baby," I whispered. "Is a Cybertronian?" It sounded even weirder out loud. "But … how?"

"We do not know," Ratchet admitted. "There's energon in your uterus, and that is about as much as I know. I don't know how we're going to continue on with this."

"My body, won't survive.." I murmured, thinking about the size difference between myself and the rest of the bots.

"We know," the mech beside her said, looking over to his datapad. "There was an art before, on turning a different species into one of us. I'm trying to see if I can figure out how to go about doing so,"

"_I _could be one of you?"

"It would be the only way to keep you alive," he admitted. "And frankly, I don't want to lose you, ever, Bells."

I smiled at the big softy. "Then let's figure out how to make me Cybertronian."

! #$%^&amp;*(

"_Jazz to base, come in Optimus_."

"Optimus Prime," Optimus answered Jazz's call in. "What is it Jazz?"

"_I have located the decepticon base," _the younger bot said. "_It looks like two of the punks just left._"

"Send me the coordinates,"

"_Yes sir_,"

"Autobots!" Optimus shouted around. "Prepare for battle!"

! #$%^&amp;*(

Nightracer crouched by the entrance door and watched as the autobots passed her. After confirming that all but one single bot had left, she advanced into the base.

The autobots had a nice set up. In the middle, a circular hangar with dozens of human computers, a space for a groundbridge (which she had no doubt the autobot's had) and an extra hallway leading outside, which she was walking up right now.

"C'mon Bells," she ducked to the side, concealing herself as much as she could in the limited amount of hiding space. "It can't be that hard,"

"Ratchet," a smaller, lighter voice that she immediately recognized said irritably. "You try doing it without a computer for a brain that can automatically calculate the amount of time the ball takes to reach to you, the amount of force you must push behind the swing, and a body that will react to said calculations." she laughed suddenly. "Softball is not an easy sport."

"I watch this thing humans call 'baseball' a little with Bumblebee. It can't be much different than-"

"Do _not_ compare baseball to softball."

Even Nightracer herself made a mental note about not comparing the two at the sound of her command. She narrowed her eyes and silently commed Starscream to come in. They had perviously agreed on a count down, starting thirteen nonseconds after they comm was complete.

3...2...1…

Starscream tunneled into the medbay, drawing the medic's attention as he immediately moved to block the femme. Starscream transformed, and stood looking smugly at the bot.

"So," he sneered, looking around. "This is where the magic happens,"

"Starscream," the medic addressed him. "What are you doing here?"

"The decepticon base…" the femme whispered almost silently. "It was a trap…"

Nightracer chose this moment to make my entrance.

"For a human," she said, smiling at the small femme. "You're pretty smart."

The mech turned to face her, then looked back at Starscream. "What do you wish to accomplish?" he asked.

"Not much," she sneered at him.

"We just need some medical help. Who better to help than the autobot's Cheif Medical Officer?"

Ratchet narrowed his eyes. He seemed to ponder his options for a moment, then slouched his shoulders. He moved and gathered the femme in his hands, and moved towards one of the hallways. Starscream and Nightracer watched him closely.

"Ratchet? No…" the femme whispered quietly.

"You'll be safe," the medic said. "There's no point in having them destroy the base and possibly harming you in the process. I can't stop the inevitable, but I can keep you from being harmed."

Nightracer smiled.

! #$%^&amp;*()

"There's a radio in your room," Ratchet whispered to me. "Go warn the others. I'll be fine until Optimus Prime can track my signal."

I nodded and turned to run to my room. I waited until I was out of sight and turned back around to watch.

"She is gone," Ratchet said, turning back around to face the two decepticons in the base. "Let us go without too much of a-"

He was cut off with a fist in his face. As the older mech fell, I could see the smiling optics of the femme as she drew her fist back to her side. He crashed into the wall, hands immediately went to his face. Starscream appeared behind Nightracer gleaming like he just witnessed Megatron bow before him.

"Leave in peace we will," the flier snarled, grabbing hold of Ratchet's right arm, hauling him to his feet. Nightracer grabbed the left, and they took off.

"Shit."

! #$%^&amp;*(


	33. The Rush

"_Autobots base to Optimus Prime. Optimus, please, _please _respond!_"

Optimus narrowed his eyes. They were rapidly approaching the decepticon's base. Ratchet had stayed behind to try dig up the foundation to changing different species to Cybertronian. It was Bells on the comm, how did she get on there? Where was - ?

"_Optimus Prime, please. It's about Ratchet._"

"Optimus Prime, responding." He sent. "What is wrong, Annabelle?"

"_The decpeticons… Starscream, Nightracer… They came to the base and - _"

Optimus Prime slammed on his breaks. "_What!?_" he yelled both over the comm and out loud. The autobots, completely unaware of the conversation that was going on, slammed into their leader before they even had the chance to break.

"What the _slag_!?" Ironhide shouted as loud as he could, quickly transforming and attacking to red and blue semi. "You fragging _glitch_. You of all people know better than to slam on your breaks while we're in the middle of _formation_."

"_Ironhide?_"

The older mech froze at the sound of the human's voice. It sounded broken...scared.

"Bells?"

"_Oh Ironhide_!" every bot froze at the sound of the human breaking down. "_Ironhide it was all my fault! If I wasn't so helpless I -_"

"Bells," Optimus demanded. "What happened?"

"_It's Ratchet._"

! #$%^&amp;*()

Ratchet onlined to an annoyingly aching pain in his helm. He reached up to feel if there was any abrasions, which there weren't. He onlined his optics, conducting a self systems check.

Everything was alright.

Weird.

"Ah, he's awake,"

Ratchet scowled in the direction of the voice. He knew who it belonged to before his optics focused in on the mech standing above him.

"What do you want with me, Megatron?"

"I only wish to recruit your medical services for a little while," Megatron sneered, grabbing onto the medic's shoulder plates and yanking him to his feet. "Knockout requires your assistance."

"Knowing that mech whoever is in trouble will need a lot more help after Knockout's been touching them."

Ratchet suddenly felt a sharp pain in his right cheek, with force behind it that knocked him off his feet. Grabbing the pained area, he looked up to see Megatron following through with a punch that he had just delievered.

"Do _not_ say such things _out loud_." he almost silently told him. "I will not stand to have Nightracer learn of the condition of her sisters. Understand?"

Ratchet rolled his optics and pushed up off the ground. He looked at Megatron who was already walking his way to what he assumed would be the med bay. He followed the much larger mech through the halls of the warship. He watched in fasination as decepticons, no matter their rank, flinched off to the side to avoid Megatron's gaze. Once Megatron passed they seemed to sigh in relief and shoot a glare at the lone autobot.

Megatron stopped at a door and gestured in. "They're in here doctor," he said with a sarcastic tone.

Ratchet cautiously walked in, unaware of the scene he would see before him.

"By Primus…"

! #$%^&amp;*

"Bells!"

Ironhide transformed as soon as he entered the base. His acceleration never faltered, still moving forward, towards the hallway that lead to Bell's room.

"Bells!" he hollered again, and again being answered with silence. "Annabelle! Answer me!"

He reached her door and transformed again, activating his holoform inside the door.

"Iron..hide?" a weak voice came from inside the bathroom.

"Bells!"

Ironhide ran to the bathroom door, jumping over sheets, pillows, cushions, pictures, clothes, torn up wallpaper, drywood, and, to his greatest fear, blood.

"'Hide…"

Ironhide paused at the scene before him. First thing he saw, blood. Blood was covering everything. There was a lot of blood, everywhere. Secondly, Bells was on the floor, slumped against the wall, her arms to her side. Her face was a pale white, her eyes slowly moving to meet his. Her arms were red. You couldn't see her skin, it was so red.

"Annabelle,..." he kneeled next to her, gently laying his hands on her arms. "What happened?"

She tried to answer, but she couldn't. She didn't need to, Ironhide saw the razor by her side.

"Ironhide to Optimus," he muttered quietly, carefully grabbing Annabelle off the ground.

"_Ironhide, is she alright?_"

"She cut again, Prime," Ironhide answered, carefully making his way over Bells' mess of a room. She didn't seem to notice any change in movement. She rested her head on his chest and snuggled closer. "Where should I take her? With Ratchet gone…"

"_We're nearing the base now,_" Optimus answered with a weary tone. "_Do you think she can hold out?_"

The holoform climbed into the alt. form of himself. He settled into the seat and carefully cradled Bells in his arms as he started his engine and took off.

"No."

Optimus sighed. "_Take her to a human hospital. Tell them to stop the bleeding and to stabilize her. Whatever you do, don't let them scan the baby._" Ironhide nodded and took off towards the nearest hospital. "_Jazz is calling out human allies_," he almost laughed at the word ally. The humans wanted nothing with the autobots. "_Have you ran a systems check on them?_"

"Prime you know that won't work on humans-"

"_Not on her. The baby. We need to keep the youngling alive at all costs. It's what she would want._"

! #$%^&amp;*(

**I know, I'm getting kind of sloppy with my writing…. I have an idea in my head, I just have to fill out the rest to get there. Yes, there will be battle coming up soon. I will update more later. R&amp;R :D**


	34. Doctor

Two femmes lay on medical berths in front of Ratchet. He didn't even have to pull out a scanner to know that whatever Knockout had been doing to them was doing them more harm than good.

"Can you help them, Doctor?"

Ratchet turned around, noting the serious tone that the femme had used instead of the usual mockery that the decepticons gave the autobots. Ratchet's spark softened a little as he watched the femme's optics bounce between hope and fear as she looked at her sisters on the berths.

"I will do all that I can,"he answered in all honesty.

Seemingly satisfied with that answer, she turned and walked down the corridor, back straight, head high.

"I don't understand that one," Knockout said, emerging and watching the femme leave.

"It is not your job to understand her," Megatron snarled at the much smaller mech, giving Ratchet a slight shove into the medbay. "Your job is to fix the femmes,"

And with that, the door closed and Ratchet was left with the decepticon's medic who was more concerned with his paint than with the three other beings in the room.

Ratchet began his scans.

! #$%^&amp;*()

"I need you to help me,"

The lady at the desk looked up at the man in front of her. He had black hair that was cut short enough to be out of his neon blue eyes. He had a black tanktop on, revealing his very very muscular arms. And in those arms was -

"My sister," he said, surprisingly calm, but quick. "She's cut herself again. This time it was too deep. She's lost a lot of blood, my father said to bring her here. My other brother is a medic he'll be here as soon as he can. Can you get someone and stop the bleeding?"

"Of course sir," she said, finally focusing on the task at hand. "I will go in the back and get the doctor. If you could just have a seat, he'll be right out."

The man grumbled to himself, his face scrunching up in frustration, but he simply sat down readjusting his hold on his sister.

Ironhide couldn't believe it. Bells was _still_ bleeding, and she had the aaudacity to tell him to _take a seat!?_

He didn't feel like fighting with the human so he complied, but watched the girl carefully as she seemed to admire him for a few more minutes before rushing off.

"'Hide…"

"I'm here, Bells," he whispered to her ear softly. "I've got you. We're going to get you help,"

"The…. baby,."

"Is fine, sweetspark," he smiled at her. "Your sparkling hasn't had any damage done to 'im. He's just worried about 'is carrier."

"How, do you.. she's a he?.." she asked, a slight smile touching her lips.

Ironhide smiled and looked up to see the girl returning with a man behind her. He let the question go unanswered as he stood to greet the man.

"Sir," he stated flatly. "Come with me,"

Ironhide payed no attention to the sudden harshness to the man's voice. All he was worried about was the girl in his arms.

! #$%^&amp;*(

"_Ratchet to Optimus,_"

Optimus yet again slammed on his brakes, causing the form behind him to crash into the mighty peterbilt. He grunted in pain upon the impact, transforming and rubbing his aching helm.

"Ratchet!?"

"_Optimus, thank God._" Ratchet's voice echoed through everyone's comm piece, giving relief to everyone instantly. "_I don't have much time. The decepticon's want my help to repair the sister's of Nightracer-_"

"You can't!" Elita immediately declared. "If they come back online they will give the decepticons more power than they deserve!"

"_They changed, Elita,_" Ratchet responded, hurried but calming nonetheless. "_Nightracer only wants her sisters back online. She won't cause anymore harm to us if I help them out. They're in really bad conditions, and I never will turn down a patient._" Optimus shot Elita a look. Ratchet always helped out a being in pain. Friend, or foe. "_Don't come after me just yet, Prime._" he then sent. "_I am safe here for the most part, and I want to be sure that this pathetic excuse of a medic Knockout is won't do anymore harm._"

"Whereas I would never question your judgement, old friend," Optimus said sternly. "Are you sure it is wise to stay on the decepticon ship?"

"_Nightracer guards the door like a hawk. No one enters without her allowing it, and everyone here has to listen to me or she gets mad, which is a sight no mech wants to see._"

The mechs surrounding Optimus nodded in agreement, looking at the smiling femmes.

"If you deem it safe Ratchet, I will trust you," he said. "Now about Bells…"

"_She cut again?_"

Optimus thought it was a question, but he wasn't sure. "Yes. Ironhide has her at the human hospital."

"_Good. They have better servos to fix her with. Take Wheeljack there to monitor the baby,_" Optimus nodded at Wheeljack who transformed and took off in the direction of the signal Ironhide's spark was giving out. "_I'm sending all of you a link I uncovered in the poorly guarded decepticon database. It's the formula-_"

"To turn Bells to one of us?" Bumblebee joined in, optics lit in excitement.

"_Indeed,_" was all the gruff mech said before he cut out.

Optimus looked over the data, and smiled as he realized that yes, it could work.

"Autobots," he stated firmly. "Transform, and roll out!"

! #$%^&amp;*

"You can lay her on the bed, there," the doctor pointed to a bed with thin sheets, a flimsy looking pillow, and only a curtain between it and the bed next to it holding a wheezing older human.

Ironhide gently set Bells down on top of the bed, slightly adjusting the pillow so it sat supporting her head. He turned to look at the doctor, who had pulled up a chair next to her on the other side of the bed. To Ironhide's amazement, the doctor grabbed Bells' arm to look at it with very little care of the harm that came with it. Bells took in a sharp intake of air with the doctors grip on her exposed cuts and crinkled her face in pain. Ironhide narrowed his eyes at the doctor who moved to grab a brown jug with the words "Hydrogen Peroxide" on it.

"Isn't that going to hurt her?" Ironhide asked as he popped the lid open.

"Yep,"

"Shouldn't you wash the area first before you deem it safe to pour the 'oxide on it?"

The doctor paused and looked at Ironhide with annoyed eyes.

"Yes, it is procedure to wash the area first. But, it is not a necessary step in the process." he rolled his eyes and moved again with the peroxide.

"But what if the cut is deeper than what's safe to pour the 'oxide?" Ironhide stopped him again, getting very frustrated with the man.

"Sir," the doctor said angrily. "I am a doctor. I have my doctoral degree, and have spent eleven years studying the human body and how it reacts to what. Now, if you'll please excuse me, I am here to stop it from bleeding."

Ironhide clenched his fist, but nodded his understanding. "I understand that," he said, not trying at all to hide the anger in his voice. "My brother is a doctor and he taught all of us how to deal with certain situations. But my problem is, is that she cut pretty deep. If that peroxide gets into her bloodstream it will not end well."

The doctor gave Ironhide a very angry look. He dropped Bells' arm, reached behind his and grabbed a cup of water, and some dish soap. He sat it on the bed next to her and stood.

"You wash her arms," was all he said before he disappeared out the hallway and to the nurses station.

Ironhide grumbled, but moved to grab the water and soap. He gently poured of soap on his hands, added water and started rubbing her arms.

"'Hide,.." she whispered softly.

"It's okay Bells," he said again, using that water to wash away the soap. "We're at the hospital, we're taking care of you."

"Ratchet…"

"Optimus Prime is going to get him,"

"Good,."

! #$%^&amp;*(

**R&amp;R pleaseeee! :)**


	35. Promise

"What do you mean I can't see her!?"

Ironhide jerked his head in the direction of the enraged voice.

"I am her brother, I can see her if I damn choose to!"

"Sir, please, you can't go in there-"

"Watch me!" the voice shouted again, this time closer. Ironhide smiled as the owner of the voice, a man with neon blue eyes, and a scar running down his right eye.

""Jack," he acknowledged him, going back to finish cleaning Bells' arm.

"How is she?" Wheeljack asked, walking to the other side of the bed. Doctors and nurses followed him in. 'Jack eyed them sternly, before turning his attention back to Ironhide. "Why are you cleaning the cuts?"

"Because he didn't trust my judgement," the doctor said as he pushed his way through the nurses. He nudged Wheeljack out of the way, earning a death glare, picking up Bells' arm. "See, just as I said," he smirked. "It is fine,"

"But now it won't hurt her as much," Ironhide growled at the doctor, glaring at him. Wheeljack bounced back and forth between the doctor and Ironhide.

The doctor laughed. "I think that won't matter to her."

The two holoforms in the room froze and looked at the doctor. He didn't even hesitate as he grabbed the peroxide.

"She cut herself." he half heartedly explained. "I don't care for those who don't care for themselves." he poured the peroxide onto her arm, completely covering it in the peroxide. It immediately started fizzing, and bubbling and mixing with the blood on her arm. Bells' eyes flew open, and looked at her arm. She started to pull it toward her, but the doctor grabbed a hold of her wrist in a death grip. He forced it back down again and watched her body react to the oxide.

Ironhide stood, reaching over Bells instantly. He pushed the doctor back, off of his chair and onto the floor. He made his way around the bed as the doctor attempted to stand up, but was stopped by Wheeljack. He went to yell at 'Jack, but stopped when Ironhide pounded to a halt in front of him. He grabbed his jacket, and yanked the frail man to his feet.

"You listen here, squishy," he stated in a cold, stern voice. "That there is my sister. I love her more than anything else in this existence. You have no idea what she is going through, or what she is doing. You do _not_ get to judge her based off of one opinion, do you understand me?" Ironhide barely paused before he kept going. "If you so much as _look_ at her with anything but wanting to help I swear to Primus I will rip your throat out with my hands."

The doctor, at this point, was frantically trying to escape the larger man's hands. Ironhide was scaring him, and he just wanted to feel the ground under his feet again. He kicked his legs at Ironhide, and wasn't surprised when he was met with solid muscle. However, he was surprised when the man didn't even show the slightest bit of any pain. He looked at Ironhide in horror, and he just simply laughed and dropped the man. He looked at Wheeljack for any sign of help.

"Don't look at me," Jackie said calmly. "He was a lot nicer than what I would've been."

! #$%^&amp;*(

"Autobot,"

Ratchet turned to the sound of the femme's voice almost as soon as he heard it.

"Nightracer," he acknowledged again, turning back to finalize one last main energon line on the femme laying on the berth.

"Do you,.." she hesitated, drawing Ratchet's attention back to her. "Would you… Do you need.." she sighed in frustration, shaking her head. "Energon?" she finally asked, holding up a cube.

He eyed the cube suspiciously. It wasn't like the decepticons to give energon. He's recovered bodies of decepticon prisoners that were completely drained of energon.

"It's okay," the femme assured him, seeing his doubt across his optics. "Here, look," she lifted the cube to her mouth, drank a small amount from it and handed it back to him.

He nodded his thanks, taking the cube and drinking a small bit of it. Ignoring the growing hunger for the simple liquid that was growing in him, he set the cube to the side and continued work. He expected Nightracer to leave, and was surprised when she appeared at his side.

"Is there something else I can do for you?" he asked in an aggravated tone.

"How are they?.." she trailed off, running her hand down the femme's face.

"They will survive." he said. "Their sparks are weak, but they are still active. There has been a lot of major damage to a lot of main energon lines. They weren't broke but they were smashed to the Pits. …" Ratchet rumbled off half-heartedly, paying more attention to the femme than to the words he was speaking. She was watching his hands as they replaced line after line, gently laying a hand on the femme's face, looking into the offlined optics. "What is her name?" he asked suddenly.

"This is Thunderblast," she said softly, looking at the metal softly. "Back on Cybertron she was jet black, almost as dark as Ironhide," she sighed, turning to the other femme. "That's Crasher. She was a red on Cybertron. It was all you saw of her, she was so fast…"

Ratchet watched as Nightracer ran her hand down Crashers arm, coming to a rest at the hand. She turned back to him, tears in her optics.

"Please, fix them…"

Ratchet looked at the femme's optics. Hidden in the harsh red, was fear. _She_ was _afraid_ for them. He sighed, reaching out and resting a hand on the girl's shoulder, reassuringly.

"I will," he said. "I promise."

! #$%^&amp;*(


	36. Cleaning Up

**Guys, this is great. Thank ya'll so much for the feedback :3**

**Autobot7 : Thank you so much for taking your time to read this silly little fanfic that has been going through my head. I'm glad you're enjoying it, and I really hope you follow it until the end (: **

**Retrokill : it's actually a really great thing you said that. I was struggling with how I was going to get Ratchet out of there… and now you just helped so thanks (: Thanks for following the story, I've seen you around here before (; **

**Autobotlover56 : Thanks for sticking with this as well. You've been around here for a while. :D I'm updating as soon as I can, I promise. I just have to get in a writing mood, which is usually in the middle of my classes. **

**Also, I feel like I don't even know the story, so I'm going back through myself to read the whole thing...we'll see what happens. ! **

**Ight, Read and Revieww, please and thank you! **

! #$%^&amp;*

"I've connected the final energon line," Ratchet stated, circling the berth to the opposite side of the red decepticon medic that had _finally_ returned from his "drive." "I think it is safe to reactivate her spark. It has grown tremendously in the past few joors-"

"Keep down!" Knockout suddenly shouted, looking at him with harsh optics. "You can't be saying things like that in here!"

Ratchet looked at him. "This is the med bay…" he said in a quiet, sarcastic tone. "Is this not where we discuss medical terminology and such?"

"Oh," Knockout growled. "I know that. That's not what I meant. We must ask Lord Megatron before we even consider bringing energon into another being."

The autobot sighed, looking back at the one Nightracer called Crasher. "Maybe you could help then," he growled, handing him a bucket of red paint. "Paint her."

"Uh, where did you get this!?" he glared, anger rising in his lines.

"Found it in the corner," was all he said as he bent back over the still form that was Thunderblast, adjusting more lines. "She needs to be painted. Nightracer said she was red. Paint her red."

Knockout growled in fury. "I will _not_ be ordered around by an _autobot_ in _my_ med bay!" He said angrily, slamming the paint down on the berth, splattering paint onto Ratchet's white body. The medic looked at the red and simply shrugged. He could buff it out later.

"_Knockout_."

Ratchet stiffened at the harsh voice that seemed to find him everywhere on the ship. He wasn't afraid of Megatron, he just wasn't to fond of his existence.

"Yes, my Lord?" he cringed, shooting death glares at Ratchet.

"_I hear that one of the femmes is ready to be onlined. Is this correct?_"

"Yes, Lord Megatron, it is," he stated smoothly, trying to hide his emotions behind a robotic response. "The autobot has proven to be thorough, even repairing the smallest of energon lines."

"_And what is the status of the second one?_"

Knockout turned to look at Ratchet, who was in the middle of repairing some of the last energon lines. He gestured for the autobot to respond.

"Just a few more energon lines," he sighed, replacing another line on the one called Thunderblast. "She will be ready in one earth hour."

"_Have you replaced all of the main energon lines, autobot?_"

"Yes, but she will not - "

"_She will be fine. Knockout. Online both of them_."

"But, my Lord.." Knockout protested as calmly as he could. "The autobot said - "

"_The auto-scum promised the femme that he would online them in perfect condition. She is now in custody, and we can_not _allow the promise to be concluded. Knockout, I will not say it again. Bring the femmes to me so I may assist._"

"Yes, my Lord,.." he sighed, moving to shove Ratchet out of the way. He started to leave with the two femmes before he turned to look at Ratchet again. "Clean up in here," was all he said before he left.

As soon as the door was shut, Ratchet bolted for the comm system.

"Ratchet to Optimus Prime…"

! #$%^&amp;*(

"How is she doing?"

Ironhide sat on the right side of Bells' bed listening to the conversation between Wheeljack and the doctor. He was laying on the bed, pretending to sleep as he had seen many other humans do on the television shows. He had his hand resting on top of hers, his head resting on his left arm that was stretched across her form. It had been two days since he had arrived there, since he had mortally scared the doctor. He chooses to now have nothing to do with Ironhide and will only talk to Jackie about anything.

"She isn't looking too good," the doctor said. Again. "Her vitals are dropping, her blood pressure is at 210 / 63. I don't even understand how she hasn't fallen into a coma, or died, yet."

"She's a good fighter." Wheeljack stated sternly. "My brother is coming to check on her himself, and we'll be able to take it from there after that."

"Ratch..et,?"

Ironhide immediately "woke up" and looked at the girl on the bed. She was pale, and looked, in human words, like hell.

"Bells?" he asked softly, as too not disturb her. "Bells, what is it?"

"Ratch..et.." she said, so softly that Ironhide had to strain his audio receptors just to hear it. "Is.. … is he, alright?.."

"Optimus Prime informed us a while ago that they were infiltrating the decepticon base to rescue him," Ironhide stated slowly, allowing her to process the information. "As soon as they are finished, Ratchet is coming here." he smiled. "Bells, we can change you."

"The...baby.."

"The baby is fine, Bells," Ironhide said, running a hand through her hair. "We've taken care of her."

Bells relaxed and fell back into her sleep with that. Ironhide watched her for a few more minutes before he laid his head back down.

"Well," the doctor continued to argue with Wheeljack. "If you would just let me take a look at the baby-"

"Absolutely not," Jackie stated firmly, leaving no room for an argument. "My brother will care for her when he arrives."

"But what if he doesn't arrive in time?" you could hear the sincerity in the doctor's voice now. "I don't think she has much longer.."

! #$%^&amp;*()

"_Prime,_" Ratchet commed. "_I'm in the med bay. Hurry, there's no one here now._"

Optimus drove through the halls of the decepticon's base as fast as he could. With Bumblebee riding on top of him, they were unstoppable. Bee shot at every officer patrolling the halls, taking them by surprise. Fortunately, they hadn't come across any major threat, which according to Ratchet was because they were gathered to watch the onlning of the femmes. He screeched to a halt in front of the doors that led to the med bay.

"Ratchet, the doors are locked!" Bumblebee called through, pulling and pushing on the doors.

"Blast them open then!" Ratchet called through the doors. "I'm well out of the way."

Optimus grabbed the scout and pulled him to the side, out of the way. he backed a few steps, transforming his right hand into his guns. He took aim as they hummed in charging, then he fired.

Shards of the door showered onto the mech, leaving rips in his paint as the burned it off of him. He rushed through, dimming his optics. He scanned the room for Ratchet, and saw him walking towards him, his human holoform in his hand.

"I have the formula," the mech said, gesturing to the human in his hand. "I have to get to Bells before the sparkling gets too big."

! #$%^&amp;*()

**Now, the next chapter is probably be short, because I'm going to make her transformation one whole chapter. It won't be next though so, bare with me. :D**


	37. Returning to Base

"Sir, you can't go in there. She's highly unstable, and-"

"I am a doctor, I can go in there if I damn well please, now if you'll excuse me."

Ironhide stood up immediately at the sound of the only mech that was older than him. Wheeljack was resting on the window sill, looking tiredly out at his true form. It had been two days since Ironhide had brought Bells to the hospital, six since they had gotten a good recharge. With the holoforms constantly active, it had taken a toll on the two mechs. Their forms were starting to show it too, Wheeljack's was turning a dull gray color, and Ironhide was forming bags under his eyes.

Ratchet stormed into the room, pushing the curtains to the side. He took one look at Bells and stood stock still.

"Ratch?" Jackie asked from the corner looking at him.

"She's so pale…" he finally responded, reaching out to touch her face, but pulling back, seeming to be afraid to break her. He shook his head and pulled out a syringe.

"What's that?" the doctor asked from behind Ratchet, not daring to make a move to stop him after earning a death glare from Ironhide. Bumblebee appeared right behind him, watching as Ratchet injected whatever was in it straight into her heart.

"Ironhide, we have to get her back to base. Now," Ratchet turned to walk out of the door, but was stopped when an enraged doctor appeared in his way.

"You can't just take her out of here like this!" he protested. "With her vitals so low-"

"I know what I am doing, sir." Ratchet informed him in a tone that the autobots knew to back away from. "I have been at this longer than you have been alive. I know exactly what I am doing."

"How many have you lost?"

Ironhide flinched at the words.

"Too many to count," Ratchet snarled.

"Then you're not fit to take her out." the doctor glared. "I haven't lost one."

"You will." Ratchet glared, shoving his way past the doctor.

He glared at the back of Ratch's human form, and opened his mouth once more.

"When she dies, it will be on your hands. I don't want to deal with a pathetic girl who can't even care for herself in the first place. She shouldn't have the honor of being a mo-"

Jackie and Bumblebee let out a loud "OHH" and Ironhide smirked as Ratchet's fist connected with the doctor's jaw, sending him flying backwards. He paced after the doctor, grabbing him by his jacket and lifting him up, much as Ironhide had done earlier.

"Don't finish that sentence," was all he said before he threw the man backwards into another wall. Nurses flooded around him.

"You broke his jaw!" one of them protested, shooting a look at Ratchet.

"Good thing we're in a hospital then,"

Ironhide smirked as he picked up Bells into his arms, rushing to follow Ratchet, Wheeljack and Bumblebee right behind him.

! #$%^&amp;*()

"_Prime, we're at the base_."

"Acknowledged," was all Optimus said as he dismantled yet another decepticon. Himself and the rest of the autobots attacked the hall that the decpticons had gathered in, creating a distraction for Bumblebee to escape with Ratchet. "Autobots!" he called. "Return to base!"

! #$%^&amp;*(

"How is she Ratchet?"

"I don't know Prime,"Ratchet answered, looking back down at the little femme on the berth. "I just don't know."

"Is it working?"

"Yes."

"We're right outside if you need anything," Optimus said softly, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Call on us for anything. She's in good hands."

Ratchet nodded as the mech left the room. He sent another prayer up to Primus before he checked Bells' vitals again.

! #$%^&amp;


	38. Primes

**I think this is going to be the last chapter…. There probably will be a second (duh, I haven't even began to talk about Nightracer and her sisters and stuff). But I feel my body telling me "Hey, after this one you're done." So… Either this one or the next one, we'll see. But I **_**promise**_ **you, there **_**will**_ **a sequel. If it makes you feel any better, I'll write the first chapter right after I post this one. I won't post it, but I'll right it down. I promise, I just have a lot going on right now, I'll probably write a little more of my other stories, maybe post them because, why not… **

**I'll let ya'll read now. :D**

! #$%^&amp;*(

_Pain_

It was the only thing I thought of.

My heart was burning, on fire. With every beat, it echoed. I could feel the blood run through my veins. I could feel the thickness, the _warmth_ run through every inch of my body. I could feel my lungs expand, brushing against my ribs. I could feel the air flow through my nose and into my body. I could _feel_ all of it.

But worse of all?

I could feel _him_.

It was no doubt that my baby was in fact a _him_. I just _knew_ now. My sparkling was a _mech_.

Wait..

Sparkling? Mech...what was I saying?

I could feel my baby move in my stomach. I could feel him pushing on my sides, pushing, stretching the skin to make room for his rapidly growing form. I could feel his metal rake against my skin.

Wait.

Metal?

Blood. … only, it wasn't blood. It was to heavy to be blood, it was. …

Energon?

Why would I have energon in my body? …

! #$%^&amp;*()

"Optimus!"

The mech that was called immediately turned to attention to face his team. They were all looking at him with fearful eyes, gesturing towards the direction that the noise had came from. He hurried past them, into the med bay.

His medical officer stood, watching his holoform gently run a hand across Bells' skin.

"Optimus," the old mech smiled, looking at him. "It's happening."

"Her vitals?" Wheeljack asked, shoving his way through the crowd of autobots to look at the girl on the table.

"They're perfect," Ratchet said, looking at the vitals that he had already checked a thousand times over. "Her skin's changing."

The autobots all crowded around the human sized berth to watch the human that they have grown so fond of. They watched as her skin moved. It wasn't a disgusting move, it was a beautiful, fulfilling move. One of absolute beauty. A blue line would pierce across her skin, and that skin would stretch, turn, change. Her skin moved similar to that of the autobot's metal when they transformed. It folded in on itself, stretched out and moved. A blue light shined through her chest.

"Her spark…" someone said, Optimus really didn't know who, nor did he care. He, too, was mesmerized by the beauty of her spark.

It was so _pure_.

The light intensified, burning their optics. Those with sensitive optics had to look away, but some of them chose to continue to watch. They could just barely see the outline of The human grow, and expand. She thickened, then would grow, then would thicken again, and grow.

The light died down after completely covering her body. It started to raise, like a curtain, from her feet up. It outlined thin, slim legs, then a firm midsection with soft, delicate hands. Her arms were likewise thin, but were toned with that of thick wiring, her chest plates curved elegantly, thick enough to protect that of her spark and the spark of the child whom she carried. Then her face…

The autobots stared at the new femme in awe. No one moved, no one spoke a word.

Ratchet snapped out of it first. He scanned the femme, finding absolutely nothing wrong with her or the baby. He moved to inspect the sturdiness of the metal on her.

"Optimus," he called, looking at her arms. "Her scars…"

The Prime moved to look, and was shadowed by everyone of the autobots. Sure enough, lining her arms were deep scratches and dents, outlining the battle she's faced.

"Primus didn't want her battles from her previous life to go unnoticed," Optimus said, optics watching as Ratchet moved to her spark.

Ratchet opened her spark chamber, which easily opened with his touch. He gasped as he looked in.

There were two sparks. One, obviously larger than the other and gentle, resting. The other was smaller and bouncing around it's elder. But that wasn't what caught his attention.

On the larger, was the mark of the Primes.

! #$%^&amp;*


	39. The End

**Alright. Now THIS is the last chapter. **

! #$%^&amp;*(

"Bells?"

I opened my eyes - optics - and looked into the optics of the great Optimus Prime.

"Prime?" I asked, then immediately shut up.

That voice… it was so pretty, I looked into Prime's optics, seeing the shock in his optics as well. 'Was that me?' I mouthed to him.

He chuckled deeply. "Yes, sweetspark," he said smiling. "That was you."

Ratchet approached me, offering me his arm to help me up. "Do you feel okay?"

"I feel… great," I smiled at him. He nodded, having me bend my legs and arms, jump up at down a couple times. Satisfied, he turned back to his computer

"I feel so… different," I said, sitting up. "I _sound_ different."

"You look different to," Ironhide's voice said from behind me. I went to look up at him but was surprised when I had to look down.

"Ironhide?"

"Yes, Bells," he said, smiling. "You are indeed taller than me."

I turned to face Optimus, looking at him with a big smile. That smile disappeared when I saw that he _still_ towered over me.

"You get used to it," Jazz muttered to me, leaning against my leg. "I'd rather be down here anyways. Not so many birds down here."

I laughed, and looked around. It was so weird to be one of the tallest autobots. "My baby.."

"-is perfectly healthy," Ratchet finished for me, stepping forward. "I've never seen a healthier sparkling."

"He's a he," was all I said, smiling at Optimus. "I wish to name him Orion,"

Optimus beamed at the femme. He turned to Elita, who had strode forward.

"We wish to welcome you, Bells," she said, bending at the waist. "Please, join the femmes. Help us put an end to this war,"

I straightened, honored at the request. I nodded, and smiled at the femmes as they cheered. I laughed as Bumblebee grabbed a hold of my forearm walked up the side of my leg and climbed onto my shoulders.

"Mush!" he shouted, pointing forward.

I laughed and watched as Jazz did the same to Optimus.

"Prime's giving out rides again!?" Ironhide laughed, climbing onto his back.

"Ironhide!" Optimus protested, bending backwards. "You're not _that _much taller than me!"

That earned him a first to the top of the helm, Ironhide barely missing Jazz. "Stop complaining and start marching, youngling,"

The bots laughed as Optimus took off in a dead sprint, causing Ironhide to lose his grip and fall on his aft. Jazz hooted and hollered as Prime ran back to the doorway, looking at the weapons specialist with weatry in his optics. I laughed as Ironhide picked himself back off the floor.

"Oh, you better run," Ironhide snarled, looking at his Prime, who, turned tail and _ran_.

The rest of the autobots followed him, not wanting to miss the fight between the two most respected mechs on the base.

"Wait!" Jazz shouted to deaf ears. "Let me off first! Ironhide! No!"

I laughed, looking up at Bumblebee who was watching the fight go on.

_I could get used to this_.

! #$%^&amp;*(


	40. Pleeeeease Assit c:

Hey guys c:

I know, this isn't an update. But I've had a couple things I want to say.

First, I've started writing a second Annabelle (Titled : Annabelle 2.) Please check out, I have grand ideas, and your ideas are always welcomed and asked for!

Secondly, I have put Annabelle in a contest, thanks to a person who IMed me. It'd really mean, like a lot, if y'all would go and click the little heart next to the story that says i did a decent job. I'd love it a lot. You may have to make a an account, but please please please help me out here ! Ill post a link in my bio.

Thank you guys so much! Y'all been great. Check out #2

! #$%^&amp;*(


End file.
